I'm Back
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: She faked her death to protect her son, but he got shot and no one cares. She's willing to risk it all. Is it love or is it an obligation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay just pretend these last few months didn't happen (scheming to get pregnant, the amnio, the wreck, and the miscarriage). She got pregnant from when they made love on March 3rd****, 2009(awesome date may I add). Hope you all enjoy, please R&R.**

**Claudia: **The last time I was in Port Charles I was in a body bag, faking my death, that was about two years ago. I was only two months pregnant then and no one knew, not even Johnny, or Lukas's father, Sonny. I wanted my baby safe not in the line of fire like Michael had been. Faking my death was the only way I could do that.

My plan was brilliant. Pay a cop to tell everyone that I had been brutally murdered, place me in a body bag, and take me to the morgue where I would get out and leave to go to Italy. Uncle Rudy had no real contact with Sonny or Johnny so it was perfect.

Flashback:

_The body bag was hot and stuffy. I understood now why they were made for dead people. I heard Johnny's voice coming closer. "What happened?" He was on the verge of tears. I wanted to call out to him, tell him I was alright, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't risk my child. I heard Sonny's voice next._

"_What happened to my wife?" He asked his voice was shaking too. My 'death' had the opposite effect I thought it would have on people. "She brutally murdered, two to three bullets, she was also beaten up a bit. I can't let you look in the bag, but you can say goodbye if you want." The cop I had paid told them._

_Sonny cleared his throat. "Claudia, I will miss you. People don't see the true you, the one that's honest and decent. I have though and I know you're a good person. I will get revenge for you, I promise" He put his hand on the bag for a split second._

"_Wow Claudee I didn't think I would ever have to do this. I want you to know that I love you and will miss you terribly." I heard his tears hit the ground as he walked away. "Bye John." I whispered as the cart was pushed away._

End Flashback

I felt horrible about leaving John, but what choice did I have I had to protect my son at all costs. Sonny and Johnny held a very private funeral for me, which I attended(hiding on the balcony). Uncle Rudy even told me Sonny killed the man he had thought murdered me.

Nine months later I had my beautiful baby boy, Lukas. He was the perfect combination of me and Sonny. The blackest hair you've ever seen, brown eyes, Sonny's dimples and my nose. He slept soundly in my arms, now on the plane.

I looked out of the plane window. I couldn't believe what I was doing. When I saw it in the newspaper that he had been shot, I knew I had to. No one cared about him anymore. Olivia was completely into Johnny now, which was really disgusting, anyway Jason was with Sam, and Carly just had a baby girl. He needed me.

Flashback

_I flipped through the newspaper, like I did every morning. Uncle Rudy humming a tune to himself and Lukas was still in bed. Then I saw the article he had been shot. "Uncle Rudy did you see this?" I pointed to the article. "Yes, I didn't think you would care." "How could I not? He's the father of my son! No one cares about him anymore. I'm going back to Port Charles." Lukas ran down the steps as fast as his two year old body could take him._

"_Momma where are we goin?" He asked, hoping into my arms. "Good morning to you too, sleepy head. We're going back to Mommy's old home to see some friends. Do you wanna go ask Isabella to help you pack?" He nodded his vigorously, he jumped out of my arms onto the floor and ran up the steps. I laughed and smiled under my breath._

"_Claudia you can not go back there, you will ruin everything we've hid. You faking your death!" He yelled. "Shhh, Lukas is going to hear you. Uncle Rudy he was shot, my sons father was shot he needs me." I stomped off up the stairs to go pack._

End Flashback

I can't believe I'm going back to the man who treated me like crap, who would've probably treated my son like crap if I had stayed around.I don't know why I felt so compelled to come here, to reveal my plan, reveal my son to the world that could hurt him.

Lukas moved around and looked up into my face. "Momma we get out of plane?" He asked me. "Not yet baby soon. Why don't you go back to sleep." "I don't wanna. Can I listen to the ipod?" "Sure." I pulled the ipod out of my back pocket and gave it to him.

Finally we made it to Port Charles Airport. Lukas had fallen back asleep after two minutes with the ipod. "Come on baby wake up." "Why mommy?" "Because we're here." He jumped off my lap and into the aisle. "Lukas Michael Zacchara wait for me." I yelled excusing myself as I ran in front of people. I caught up with him and picked him up, placing him on my hip.

"Okay Lukie we have to get our bags and then go to the metro court to get a room." I told him, keeping him on my hip so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd. After many minutes of waiting for our two suitcases, we got both of them. I told the taxie driver to go to the Metro Court and he took us there. I handed him a large sum of money and me and Lukas walked put of the cab.

I waited for the gasps as people saw that Claudia Zacchara was still alive. So far no gasps, thank God. That was all gonna change though, Carly Jacks stood at the check-in counter. She looked at me and her jaw about hit the floor. Then she looked at Lukas and her jaw did hit the floor. I approached the counter slowly.

"Claudia?" She said in a whisper. "Yea can I just check in please Carly? If you want to know you can come in my room and ask, but not here." She nodded and handed me my room card. I set Lukas down to sign the paperwork. "I'll be up there in a little." Carly whispered.

"Lukie, baby, why don't you go press the up button?" "Okay momma." He ran ahead of me and pressed the button. I held his hand as we walked into the elevator. "Ok baby this way." I directed as we got off the elevator. I opened the door to the suite, Lukas ran to one of the beds and plopped on it. "Is it comfy?" I asked him, as I put away the clothes we had packed.

Someone knocked on our door, it was Carly. "Ok you seriously need to tell me what this is all about." She pointed to me and Lukas. He looked at me quizzically. I pulled Carly into the other room. "Look that is my son, his name is Lukas and he's mine and Sonny's child. I faked my death, because of what happened to Michael. That couldn't happen to my baby. I heard Sonny got shot so I came back." I explained. "Wow, you're gonna have to explain a lot to Sonny."

"That's okay. Look do you know his room number?" I asked. "No I'm sorry. Um I have a meeting, bye." When she hit the door she looked back at me. "Claudia I'm glad you're back." I smiled. I finished unpacking and then looked at Lukas. He was siting completely still on the bed, smiling one hell of a devilish smile. "What are you staring at Mr. man?" I asked him. "Nothing." "Really would that be different if I tickled you?!" I ran toward him and started tickling him. His laughter filled the entire room.

Once we were finished I got up and looked at the time. Visiting hours were over, so I guess I should go see John. "Lukas do you want to go meet your Uncle Johnny?" "Sure momma." He walked up to me and put up his arms, signaling he wanted to be picked up. He laid his head on my shoulder. "I love you momma." "I love you too my little prince."

I could walk to John's apartment from the MC so I did. We walked all the steps and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Johnny questioned from the other side of the door. He opened the door and I waved. "Hi John." A fork he had in his hand hit the ground along with his chin. "Claudia is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny: **"Claudia is that you?" I asked looking at my sister's twin. I mean it had to be her twin. Claudia was dead. Maybe I was going crazy like my old man. I had to make sure my jaw wasn't on the floor. "Yea John it's me. Can we come in?" She shifted the child's weight on her hip.**

**I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream. She had put me through hell for the last almost three years. Sonny hadn't even been the same without her, almost empty. But instead I just said, "Sure." She set the child down and he ran into my apartment. She walked up and gave me a hug, but I pulled back. If it was her, she left me like she said she never would again.**

"**Lukie, why don't you go to the back room and watch tv?" She looked at me. "Is that okay?" She asked me, I nodded my head. "Okay mommy." The kid answered. I walked to the bar and poured myself a drink, this was too much. She sat on the couch, I kept my distance. **

"**I know you're mad." She said breaking the silence. "Mad?! Furious is the word! You faked your death, put me and Sonny through hell. What were you trying to do?!" I yelled dropping the glass. It shattered into a million pieces, just like me. "I was-" I cut her off. "Was what Claudia!?" The kid ran into the room, right at me.**

"**Stop yelling at mommy! Momma say yellin' is bad." He pounded his tiny fists on my legs. "Lukas Michael stop." Claudia said, he did and ran to her. "He bein' bad, momma." He jumped into her lap and put his thumb in his mouth. "No, that's your Uncle Johnny. He's mad, I'll be okay. Go watch tv baby." He walked silently into the back room.**

"**Yelling is bad? That came from your mouth?" I laughed under my breath. She was a screaming match waiting to happen. "Look John I've changed. You don't understand why I faked my death." She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. I took a seat next to her. "Explain it to me then."**

"**Okay it was a month after the big mob party and I found out I was pregnant from when Sonny had saved my life. I was scared John, this was my baby and I had to protect it. Carly was so great after Michael got shot, if that had been my kid I would've been a fire cracker everywhere I went. I knew Sonny wouldn't let me leave if he knew I was pregnant, so I couldn't tell him and I couldn't tell you. I paid off the cop to say how I was brutally murdered and I was in the body bag when both you and Sonny said goodbye."**

"**We had a funeral for you, did you know that?" I asked her, I wanted to hurt her like she had hurt me. "Yea I was there. I'm sorry I hurt you John but if you had known eventually my cover would've been blown and everyone would know about Lukas. That's his name by the way, Lukas, your nephew." She smiled turning her head toward the room where he was.**

**I pulled her into a hug, I couldn't resist any longer. Yes she had hurt me, but she was back. "Why'd you come back, you're plan was perfect?" I asked her after we had ended our hug. "Sonny, he was shot and no one cares. He's my sons father and I have to help him." I shook my head, she came back for Sonny. When was she gonna ever learn. "Claudia Sonny is a grown man-" "Who no one cares about. He gave me the best gift in the world, it is sitting in that room watching tv. I want to help him and I want Lukas to meet his father."**

**We sat in the silence for awhile, Claudia looked around my apartment. I hoped my fiancé, Olivia, hadn't left anything sitting out I would tell Claudia about that soon enough. "So tell me what's been going on here." She said breaking the silence.**

"**Oh nothing much really. Carly had a kid, Michael woke up from the coma, Olivia and I are engaged, and Sonny was shot." I said rather quickly hoping she missed me telling her the me and Olivia are engaged part. "Back up." She said. Oh crap. "Sonny got shot?" "No before that." "Michael woke up?" "No after that." "Me and Olivia are engaged." **

**Her jaw about hit the ground. "You…….and…..Olivia are engaged?" She looked at me furious. I knew that look even though she had been gone for so long. "Yes and Claudia before you say anything. I am in love with Olivia, you were the one that married for business reasons." "But it got me power and a son, okay." "Yea, yea I've heard it Claudee, I just don't see why you wasted that time." "Johnny it got me a son. Did you see that little boy, your nephew? Sonny gave that to me."**

**I was so flustered, I understood, but I didn't. She could've had a son with anyone, but she chose the father of like all of Port Charles. She grabbed her purse. "Would you mind watching Lukas? I'm gonna go try to sneak in to see his daddy." Lukas walked in the room as Claudia said 'daddy'. **

"**What's a daddy?" Lukas asked both of us. He tugged on the blanket he had found in the room. Claudia went over to him and kneeled down. She looked back at me, and I nodded. I was going to have to tell my nephew what a daddy was. He had never had one, just like I didn't. I mean his father would never try to kill him, but still.**

"**Baby, I'm going to go visit a friend. Uncle Johnny is gonna watch you and explain a few things. I'll be back in a little bit. I love you baby." He hugged Claudia. "I love momma." She let go and kissed his cheek. She got up and walked to the door. "No mommy!" He yelled running into her arms. "What's the matter baby?" "You no leave." She looked at me, pleading for me to help the situation. **

**I walked up to his back. "Lukas, your mommy will be right back and when she's not I'll be here." I explained to him. "No!" he yelled through his tears. Claudia swayed back and forth with him. "Shh, baby it's okay. I'll be right back." "No leave momma, no leave." I took him from Claudia. "Go I've got him." I told her. She let go of his hand. "No momma!" He yelled. He was sobbing. I closed the door and carried him inside. He reminded me of when dad had sent Claudia away. This is how I was, sobbing and sobbing.**

**I rocked with him on the couch for awhile. "Do you want to know what a daddy is now?" I asked him. He looked at me for awhile thinking. He nodded his head. I tried to keep him sitting on my lap. How did I describe this to him? 'When a mommy and a daddy' no that wouldn't work, I guess would have to explain it to him like that. He jumped off my lap and started walking around. "Whoa, come back here." I sat him on the couch.**

"**Okay so when a man and a woman love each other they decide they want to have a baby. Well the baby grows in a mommy's tummy and then he comes out and meets his mommy and daddy. Then the mommy and daddy take care of the baby until it grows up and becomes big and strong. So a daddy is someone who takes care of the baby." I explained.**

**He looked at me with his head tilted, I think he's really confused. "Momma can't see my daddy then cause I don'ts have one." He said looking down at the picture he was drawing. My heart broke in two, I understood why Claudia ran, but his little boy was so like me. "Lukas sometimes daddy's don't know that they have baby's so they can't help them grow, but it doesn't mean you don't have one. You do and your mommy went to see him."**

"**Unca Johnny I is tired." He told me. "Okay lets take you to bed." I went over and picked him up. I laid him in the spare room bed. I put the covers over top of him. "Goodnight Lukie." "Night Unca Johnny!" He smiled, turning to his side and closing his eyes. I left the door open just a crack in case he was afraid of the dark or the monsters in the closet. **

**I sat on my couch thinking. Thank God Olivia was doing an out of state business thing. She was so against kids knowing their fathers if they were involved in the mob. I mean she had hid Dante for his whole life, yea the secret was out now and Sonny resented every part of her, because she did that.**

**I hope Sonny doesn't resent Claudia. I don't exactly get why she came back just to take care of him. Maybe she feels obligated since Sonny is Lukas's father, or maybe it's something else, I don't know. I still can't believe my sister is alive and I have a nephew. An extremely cute and adorable nephew may I add.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Okay may I add in all of my stories(unless stated otherwise) Claudia was not responsible for Michaels shooting.**

**So is it obligation or love that Claudia came back for? Give me y'all's prediction please. BTW: thanks for R&Ring **


	3. Chapter 3

**Claudia: **Wow hospital security guards really aren't hard to slip by. I went through all of them, looked in a file to see where he is and am already outside of the room. A nurse is in there with him and he looks bad. Bullet wound close to the heart then in a leg or something like that.

I turned so that the nurse wouldn't see me as she walked from the room. What the hell am I doing. He'll probably just throw me out, it's worth a try I guess. I open the door and he doesn't even look this way. How could none of his family come and see him.

"You checked my vitals all of twenty seconds ago." He said in an empty voice one I had never heard except for when he was grieving Michael. I walked to his side and sat down. "I'm no nurse."

He jumped a little before turning his and looking at me. "I must be dead, or hallucinating, you can't be Claudia. She left me a long time ago." I touched his cheek. "You aren't dead Sonny, I'm real."

He looked at me, confused. "I saw the body bag, though Claudia. That was one of the worst days of my life I remember those things." "Now I know you aren't feeling well, Sonny you never really liked me like that." "You were still my wife." We sat in silence, he examined me head to toe. How was I supposed to tell him about Lukas?

"You different." He said finally breaking the thin air of silence. "Yea not dead." I said with a chuckle. "No there's something else." It was now or never. "I'm a mom now." He looked at me with an approving glance.

"Who's the father?" Did he have to get into all of this now? Couldn't it wait a little while longer. "My son's father is………………….you." I finally let out. He just smiled.

"Is that why you faked your death to protect our son?" "Wait how'd you know I faked my? And your okay with this, that I kept our son from you." "Okay for the fake death thing it helps if you don't come back," I nodded and he laughed, "Look Alexis hid Kristina from me for three years and Olivia did it for Dante's whole life. You came to me willingly and I respect that." He winced, holding his chest.

I moved closer, putting my hand on top of his. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get a nurse?" "No it's fine. Why'd you come back? I mean your plan was working perfectly all of us thought you were gone." "You were shot and I didn't know how bad it was and I wanted my son to meet his father." "Our son." He corrected. "Well I'm fine now what do you plan on doing?" I smiled a little. "Take care of you. I mean has anyone come to see you?" I asked, I knew no one had, but I wanted him to admit that he needed my help.

"Nope. Olivia is busy with Johnny, as I sure you already know." I nodded. "Jason and Sam are together and Carly and all my kids are busy." He explained to me. "They're too bust to see their own father, I mean I could see if you had a father like mine, but you're a great dad." I sat on the chair next to his bed and studied his face.

"What's ours son's name?" "Lukas Michael." "I like that name. Were you scared?" Why did he have to ask that now couldn't he do it later? Couldn't we do all of this later? "Yes I was. Michael had been shot and I wasn't going to let that happen to my baby." A single tear dropped from my eye. He reached over and wiped it away.

I pulled my face back I wasn't letting him get me to that place where I wanted it to be more. People like us never could have more because when we did we lost it. "Are you sure you wanna take care of me, you know I can be hard to handle sometimes." He said, I laughed. "I'm positive, besides under my rule, again, you will not be hard to handle." "We'll see." We smiled and laughed at each other.

This was too normal for us, we had never been like this. "So where are you and Lukas staying?" "Metro Court." "So Carly already knows you're alive." "Are you kidding, her jaw hit the ground when she saw me, it was pretty funny." "Yea she gets that look sometimes that wants to make you laugh."

Again this was too normal, I needed it to be uncomfortable, I needed to stay on my toes. "Sonny I should go, Lukas needs to be picked up from John's and actually go to bed." "Can you maybe bring him tomorrow?" He asked me. "I'll try." I smiled, bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

The sneaking past guards was again extremely easy. No one noticed me, I could totally be a secret agent. I walked up the steps towards John's apartment. I knocked on the door and it was opened immediately. "Hey he's sleeping in the spare room." Johnny whispered. "You can speak in a normal voice, I swear that kid could sleep through a tornado if he wanted to."

I opened the room door to see my little prince sleeping. I sat on the bed next to him and put my hand on his back. Hid little yes opened and looked at me. "Momma?" I picked him up and he laid his head in my neck. I walked out to the living room. "Say goodbye to Uncle Johnny." I told Lukas. "Bye Unca Johnny." He said in a whisper, but John heard it and smiled. "You aren't gonna leave again, are you?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Never again and I mean that." I told him, kissed him on the cheek, and left. I buckled Lukas into the car seat in the rental car. I'll have to go buy one soon if I plan to stay. Port Charles is different now, almost lighter, happier.

Lukas was again asleep as I lifted him from the car seat. The Metro Court was quiet and empty. This gave me a horrible feeling so I ran quickly to the elevator and pressed the buttons multiple times. Nothing happened though. Me and Lukas were safe, for now. How long was it going to be until all my enemies remembered me and wanted revenge? I knew one thing, they wouldn't touch Lukas, see this is why I left. My head is spinning and I'm already becoming paranoid again.

I laid my baby boy on the bed and put the covers over top of him. I sat next to him in bed for a long time, just watching him breathe. "I will protect you baby boy, I promise, I would take a bullet for you. I moved away from everyone for you and now I've put you in harms way again. I'm so sorry Lukas." A few tears escaped me.

He opened his eyes. "Mommy?" "It's okay baby, go back to bed." He crawled into my lap. I played with his thick, black hair and decided to sing him a lullaby.

**Lullaby, and good night**

**With pink roses bedight**

**With lilies o'erspread**

**Is my baby's sweet head.**

**Lay you down now, and rest**

**May your slumber be blessed**

**Lay you down now, and rest**

**May thy slumber be blessed**

He closed his eyes a little and his head tipped as I laid him back under the blankets.

**Lullaby, and good night**

**You're your mother's delight**

**Shining angels beside**

**My darling abide.**

**Soft and warm is your bed**

**Close your eyes and rest your head.**

**Soft and warm is your bed**

**Close your eyes and rest your head.**

I laid down next to him, still singing.

**Sleepyhead, close your eyes.**

**Mother's right here beside you.**

**I'll protect you from harm**

**You will wake in my arms.**

**Guardian angels are near**

**So sleep on, with no fear.**

**Guardian angels are near**

**So sleep on, with no fear.**

And with that my darling baby was asleep and I was so close to it I couldn't finish the lullaby.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay I'm really trying to bring out the mother in Claudia because I saw it in there when she was still pregnant. How do y'all think I'm doing with that? I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and I hope you keep reading.

Taylor


	4. Chapter 4

**Lukas: **"Lukie wake up." Mommy told me. I opened my eyes, even though I didn't want to. I smiled at my momma. She was so pretty. "We go to see Unca Johnny?" I asked mommy. "No baby, we're gonna go meet your daddy. Uncle Johnny explained right." Why did she always have to call me a baby, I isn't a baby I is a big boy. I nodded my head and got out of bed.

Momma dressed me and she picked me up. I laid my head down on her shoulder as we walked to the car. This place was so more colorful then the place we used to live. I miss Uncle Rudy though, he made me waffles in the shapes of cars.

She buckled me into my car seat and I looked out the window. I think momma was talking but I didn't hear her. The buildings were so big and tall. Maybe I'll be that big one day.

Momma tugged me out of the car seat and we walked into one of the big buildings. Then I saw all the doctors, was I gettin shots? "Shot?" I whispered in Momma's ears. "No baby, daddy's here." I didn't get it who was my daddy. I didn't like this hospital everyone stared and whispered at mommy and that's not very nice.

Mommy opened a door and we walked into one of the hospital rooms. Me and momma sat on a chair, the man in the bed looked hurt real bad but he also looked dark. "Lukie this is your daddy." "Hi Lukas." I held on to mommy and turned away. This couldn't be my daddy.

~~~~~.!.!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~

**Sonny: **My son was scared of me. I was mad not at Lukas, but at Claudia. She kept me away from her and him. She looked at me with pained eyes. "Lukie, daddy doesn't usually look like this. You know the bad guys, the ones on your cartoons, they tried to hurt daddy." Claudia explained to him, she really knew how to talk to little kids.

"Why hurt daddy?" He asked. "They didn't like him, so they wanted to hurt him." "Can I sit with daddy?" Lukas asked Claudia. She looked at me and I smiled. "Sure baby." She picked him up and sat him next to me. "Hi Lukas." "Hi daddy." He laid his head down on my chest, I winced a little. "I love you daddy." I played with his thick black hair, this was defiantly mine and Claudia's child. "I love you too." A few minutes later he was out and Claudia laid him on the chair.

"I'll call Max and have him make up your rooms." She looked confused. "Why would you do that?" Her head tilted to the side, showing a really cute confused look that only she could pull off. "I want you and Lukas with me." She shook her head. "Sonny I will take care of you, but me and Lukas are staying at the Metro Court. I want guards though." "Okay I can do that. You've become more paranoid over the years." She frowned.

"I wasn't a mom when you knew me, everything was for and about me when you saw me last." "It's nice to see, I wasn't saying it was a bad thing." "I know, I just wonder if I made the right choice." She looked at Lukas and smiled. I nodded, "You did." "Well moving on, I talked to your doctor and said you could start walking today, so get up." She grabbed the robe and put it on me. "What about Lukas?" She paused for a few moments thinking.

She looked toward the door. "He can stay here, he needs to take a nap and a guard is right outside the door. For once he's safe." She still looked toward him, then she jolted back into reality. We started out the door and told the guard to keep a good eye on Lukas.

"So how have you been?" She asked me, trying to make the small talk we were both so horrible at. "Okay I guess," I stopped and turned toward her, "I missed you." "Sonny are you okay, maybe we should get back to the room." We kept walking.

"I'm serious you know, we were going really well." "It would've stopped. It's a law, a rule from the Bible I'm not allowed to be happy." She explained to me. "You could be if you wanted to be, everyone is destined for happiness." She laughed a little.

Walking was going pretty well, then I felt my resolve crumble underneath me and I started to fall to the ground. Claudia was there though. "I've got you." She told me and helped me limp back to the room. That was the first time I've ever trusted her, with everything. I felt safer when I trusted her.

Lukas was still asleep in the chair. Claudia laid me back down in the bed. She looked at the time on her watch. "Sonny I have to go, visiting hours are almost over, I promised I would take Lukie to the park and visit John." I nodded. "Have fun." "I will." She walked over to the chair and woke Lukas up.

He ran over to my bed. "Bye daddy." I picked him up unto my bed. "Bye Lukie, I'll see you soon." He wrapped his little arms around me and gave me a hug. It hurt, but it was finally something that showed me he wasn't scared of me. Claudia kissed me on the cheek just like she had done last, picked up Lukas and left.

I'm so glad she's back. How could she do that though? Stay away from all of us. I called Max and had a guard start to trail her immediately. Robin walked in the door.

"Hey Sonny. How ya doing?" She asked me with her cheerful smile that could light a room. "Good, I guess. When can I get out of here?" "Tomorrow if you don't push yourself and someone is with you." She answered. "Thank you Robin." She left the room.

I thought back to the night Lukas was conceived. That was love, I could look into my little boy's eyes and tell him he was made from love. Why did trusting her today feel so good and right? She hasn't done anything worse than me or Jason. Of course when we do things it's to protect something, when she does something it's bad. But to tell you the truth it's all the business. It doesn't matter who does it.

I'll have to try to convince her to move in again, it probably won't go well. She's become more independent lately, actually she's changed completely. The motherly instincts bring something out in her that I didn't know was there. I have to thank God for her and my son. It's like one of my dreams fulfilled.

She's back.

________________________________________________________________________

I had to get the title in there somewhere. Hehe J Anyways what did y'all think of this chappie? I know it probably wasn't the first meeting scene you all imagined between Sonny and his newest found son, but you must realize little kids (especially two year olds) are shy. Thanks so much for R&Ring!!!

Taylor


	5. Chapter 5

**Claudia: **Lukas had loved the park, now we were on our way to Johnny's with the new guard tailing us. "We see Unca Johnny?" Lukas kept repeating. "In a minute, Lukie hold on." I had to keep repeating. Finally we made it to Johnny's apartment building. "We're here Lukie." "Yay!" He shrieked. I shook my head, my silly son. I guard walked up to me. "We're fine." He nodded and returned to his car.

"Momma I walk." Lukas told me, I put him down. "Lukie give me your hand please." I stuck my hand out and he gladly took it. We walked up the stairs, I held Lukas's hand tightly. I knocked on the door. As the door opened I hoped to see my brother's smiling face, instead I saw Olivia.

"You have the audacity to come here. After all you put your brother through!" She yelled, I looked at Lukas, he was scared. "Is Johnny here?" I asked. "Yea. Is that your son?! The son you kept from Sonny, the one you faked your death for! You lying, manipulative bitch! Who gave you the right to say you could keep your son from his father?!" She screamed, I was fuming.

"Lukie why don't you go see Uncle Johnny, he's in the back room." I said through clenched teeth, never taking my eyes off of Olivia. Lukas let go of my hand and ran towards the room. I stepped into the apartment, turned around, got into Olivia's face and pointed my finger at her.

"First never and I mean never yell at me when my son is in proximity, especially when it is about what has happened over the years. Secondly I believe my brother is quite happy that I'm okay and isn't that mad. Third and finally how old is your son Dante? He's in his twenties right. My son is two. You have absolutely no right to criticize me when you did the same thing." She was silent, finally.

John walked in the room with Lukas in his arms. He came and gave me a hug. "Hey John." "Hi Claudee." He walked up to Olivia. "Lukie this is Olivia." She smiled and waved. What a bitch. "Hi Lukas." He turned his head. "Me don'ts like her." He said. I laughed. I took him from John's arms. "Wow my boy already has good taste." I smiled and bounced him around. Olivia left the room.

"Claudia, this isn't funny." John told me. "John I love you dearly, but my baby feels the same way I do." I covered Lukas's ears. "She called me a bitch in front of my son." "She was out of line." Johnny told me. "Yea she was. Look I'd love to stay and discuss your future wife, but my son needs to sleep. Love you John." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

We made our way up to our room. I brushed Lukas's teeth and combed his hair. I pulled the covers over him. I thought he was asleep, but he wasn't. "Momma why a guy follow us?" He asked. "You don't worry about that, he's protecting us just in case. Good night baby I love you." "Love you too."

~~~~~Next morning(same POV)~.~.~

"Mommy wake up!" Lukas screamed, shaking me. I picked him up and put him in my lap. "May I help you Mr. Man?" I asked him tickling his stomach. "See daddy, see daddy." He said eagerly. "Okay, lets get dressed." I picked him up and carried him into the walk in closet that held all our clothes.

I drove to the hospital, looking at the tail following me. At least he had listened to me. I tugged Lukas out of the car seat. "See daddy." He said again. "Yes baby. That's where were going." I put him on my hip and walked toward the hospital doors. He seemed so happy today, my little boy, I was glad he was. Was I doing the right thing? I mean he asked me the other night why the guard was following us. He would now have to live like that for the rest of his life.

Sonny was sitting in a wheelchair when we got there. "Daddy!" Lukas screamed, hopping unto Sonny's lap. I smiled at the very cute scene that was shown before me. "Hey buddy, how are you?" "Good. Daddy why you in this?" "Because today I get to go home if mommy will take me." He looked at me. I walked over and kneeled down. I looked at Lukas's bright and smiling face.

"I'd be happy to take you home." I told him. "Lukie you wanna sit on daddy's lap, so I can push both of you?" "Yea!!!" I pushed the wheelchair through the hospital. This looked like a completely normal family scene, but we weren't a family. I had faked my death and hid my son. I blew it all, the safe place I had, to take care of Sonny. He didn't even need it anymore he was going home, he was fine. This wasn't even close to normal.

I helped Sonny into the car after I had put Lukas into the car seat. I didn't say a word and neither did he, he saw the nervousness in my eyes. Lukas was talking, but it was to himself at least I think. I pulled up the driveway I used to know so well. I got Lukas out of the car seat, then went to open the door for Sonny. "House big." I heard Lukas whisper.

"Mr. C good to have you………" Max trailed off when he saw me then he saw Lukas and he opened his mouth trying to say something. "Mrs. C…..Ms. Z…..um." I smiled. "How bout Claudia, Max." I laughed a little. "That works," He kneeled down near Lukas, "Who's this little guy?" "I is Lukas Michael Zacchara." Lukas answered. Max stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Lukas, I'm Max." Lukas stuck his little hand into Max's gigantic one. "Hi Max."

I helped Sonny into the living room and sat him on the couch. Lukie walked over to me. "Lukas maybe Max could show you the big house. Would you like that?" He nodded his head vigorously. I looked at Max. "Would you mind?" "Not one bit. Come on Lukas." They walked away. I looked towards Sonny, he winced a little.

"You okay?" I asked him. "Yea, Lukas really seemed to like Max." "Oh yea, but he begged to see you this morning." He smiled, his dimples showed. Wow how I had missed them. No I have to stop, this is an obligation. "So what are you going to do now. I mean I'm fine." I shook my head. "I haven't really thought about it. I can't just move Lukas again, especially now that he knows you and Johnny. I think we'll stay for now." "I'm glad."

There was a comfortable silence in the air. "It feels really strange to be back here. In the house that is, after two years." "I haven't changed anything. I still have the mortuary drapes." We both laughed. "Yea I never got around to fixing them." He looked at me. "Claudia why did you have to leave? Make me think you were dead, put me through hell." He had to ask this question now, when things were going so well.

"Sonny I've answered this question already. Michael was shot and if it could happen to your golden child it could happen to the baby you and I shared. The one that wouldn't mean as much to you." I explained. "What do you mean my golden child?"

I shook my head, this man didn't know his actions. "You know how parents say they don't play favorites, well you do I hate to tell you. Even before we were married I could see that. Michael was always your favorite or as I like to call them golden children. If your favorite child could get shot in the head, my child, the one who wouldn't be as important as Michael, could too. I couldn't let that happen."

"So why fake your death and not just tell me?" He asked, these questions were getting on my last nerve. I groaned a little. "If you knew I was pregnant you wouldn't let me leave. Don't tell me you would've let me leave, because I knew you wouldn't." I examined his face. "You're right I wouldn't have let you leave, but not because you were carrying my child, but because I would've wanted to take care of you."

I was almost shocked, but he was a player and he was trying to play me like a harp. "Sonny you really were upset weren't you?" "When you died? Yea, you were my wife, a really good wife at that. You were and are a really good person, I missed you." He sat closer to me on the couch, he put his hand out to touch mine, but I snatched it away. He looked at me, hurt. "Sonny, I can't. People like me, we can't want more it'll be taken from us if we do."

"Well then I must be like you, because I wanted more and she left me." He touched my cheek. I shook my head. "So how are Michael, Morgan, and Kristina?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. "They're good, they all are getting in trouble, but they're good kids." I smiled and nodded my head. "Yea. And Carly has a new daughter." He nodded his head. "Her and Jax, they're over the moon." "I can imagine." We were silent for some time, then Max walked in the room.

He didn't have Lukas with him. "Max where's my son? Where's Lukas?" I stood up. "Calm down, he's taking a nap in the room Mr. C had me and Milo make up for him." "Thank you Max." Sonny called from the couch, giving Max permission to leave the room. I turned to him. "Do you understand the word no?" "Yea, I just though in case you changed your mind, I wanted to be prepared." He explained.

"You undermined my authority, Sonny." "Look I just want you and Lukas close, safe." The word safe caught me, I wanted my son to feel safe and I wanted him to be safe. Sonny's house was safe as long as you have a guard at the terrace doors. I sat down on the couch and tried to think.

"I made your room up too. Next to mine and across from Lukas's." That was perfect. God he had to make this so difficult. He has the perfect room set-up, he used the right words, and it was perfect. How could I say no to this? "We'll stay Sonny." He flashed me another dimple faced smile. "I'm glad, because I already sent Milo to go pack your things." "Why?" "Well the doctor said I needed someone here all the time, so you were either going to choose to live here or I was going to play that card." "Wow you have it all planned out don't you?" He nodded. "I'm going to go check on Lukas." "Okay." I walked toward the steps.

"Sonny which room is his?" "Remember where my room is, his is right across the hall." "Thanks." I was stunned as I walked up the steps. The few pictures we had together were on the wall. Lukas's room was well supplied with everything a two year old wanted and then some. Toys, books and even a train set. We may have to take that out for when he's older. My little boy was sound asleep, I pulled the cover up. I silently walked out of the room and made my way to my room.

It looked exactly as my other room had looked, I saw that Milo had already been here and put all my stuff away. I laid on the bed and grabbed a pillow. I hugged the pillow for dear life. Two years ago none of this was in my major plan. Exposing me and my son. I had no chance other than to go with the flow, which I guessed I would be a good change for once, right? I mean who likes to have an organized life? Not me, oh who was I kidding I strive off of organization.

Sonny had somehow managed to cook dinner, with my supervision may I add. And Lukas actually ate the meal, my two year old wanted nothing more then McDonalds for the past month. Then me and Sonny put Lukas to bed and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Me and Sonny went to bed right after that. The bed was comfortable and I finally felt safe for the first time since leaving Uncle Rudy's. I'm now kind of happy to be back after seeing Sonny with Lukas. My very odd and dysfunctional family.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys what did you think of this chapter? What do you think of Sonny embracing his feelings towards Claudia, while Claudia shies further and further away from her feelings toward Sonny? Again thanks for R&Ring.

Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

**Claudia: **Living with Sonny had gone better then expected. I thought me and my son would be in tow by day two, but here we are three weeks later. I just lay in my bed, taking everything in. Me and Sonny actually get along if we try, which we do for our son. Today is Lukas's birthday and he's so excited. I can't believe my little boy is three, Sonny seems more depressed about it than me. I guess that's my fault I kept him from his son.

I heard the baby monitor I had on my bedside table started making noise. "Good morning Lukas. Happy birthday." I heard Sonny say. I got up, put on my robe, and walked across the hall. I leaned on the door post watching Sonny sway back and forth with my three year old in his arms. I tried not to let them see me, if Lukas saw me the moment would be ruined.

"Lukas I will protect you okay. Your mom says Michael is my favorite, but she couldn't be more wrong." Lukas laid his head on Sonny's shoulder. "I love you daddy." I saw Sonny's face tighten as he smiled. "I love you too son." "See mommy." Lukas asked. "Sure we can go wake her." I ran back into my room and dove under my covers. I faked being asleep, I figured if I could fake dead I could fake sleep.

I heard the door open and whispers. I couldn't help but smiling. I felt the weight shift on my bed as Sonny put Lukas on it. He walked his way over and shook me. "Momma wake up!" Lukas yelled. I turned to face my smiling little boy. "Hi baby!" I sat up and placed him in my lap. "Happy birthday." I kissed the top of his head. I looked up at Sonny who was standing by the door, smiling. I patted the bed signaling for him to sit down. He came and sat next to us. The perfect dysfunctional family.

"Do you two want some breakfast?" Sonny asked. "Yea, yea, yea! Waffles shaped like monkeys!" Lukas yelled. He jumped off my lap and off the bed, running to the door. He looked back at me and Sonny, we weren't moving. "You's coming?" He tilited his head, causing me and Sonny to laugh. We got up and followed after him.

In the end I just had coffee and Sonny just had the bite of a waffle Lukas gave him. Lukas ate two elephant waffles(they didn't look like elephants, but oh well). After awhile we all got bored. Non of Sonny's other child knew about Lukas yet, so there was no party. So I decided we would repeat the same cycle we did every year for his birthday. The park, then presents. "Lukie wanna go to the park?" I asked trying to put enthusiasm into my voice.

He nodded his head, then he looked at Sonny. "Daddy come to?" "Of course I am silly boy." He answered. I didn't want him to, though. I guess I have to learn how to share him. After two years Lukie finally had people that cared about him and that made me smile.

"What do you want to do first Lukie?" Sonny asked. "Sand, no swings, no jungle gym, no sand." Sonny looked at me. "Sand pit." I said pointing toward the sand pit. Lukas jumped into the sand pit, allowing a cloud of sand to surround him. I coughed, then laughed. I dropped the bag of sand toys near Lukas and he started to play in his little world. Me and Sonny sat on the edge watching him closely. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "Why?" He looked at me confused. "This is his third birthday, but you've only been with him for one. That's my fault." "Claudia, you both came back that's all I need."

I was so oblivious I didn't realize Lukas was tugging at my pant leg. "Momma swings." He looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Sure baby." I tried to clean all his stuff up. "Claudia I'll take him, meet us over there that way you won't forget anything." Sonny said. I nodded, I heard Lukas laugh as Sonny took him over to the swings.

I walked up on another great father/son moment. I smiled and watched as Sonny pushed Lukas on the swing. Back and forth, back and forth. Both of my boys were smiling. It was well past lunch time and we decided to head back home. I put Lukas down for a nap and went to wrap the presents I had gotten him. Four books and a couple of toy trains and helicopters. Sonny smiled watching me. "What?" I asked after finishing the wrapping. "You're really happy." "I am."

I heard his tiny footsteps come down the stairs. When he saw the presents his eyes got wider. "Open?" He asked. Me and Sonny both smiled. "Yea baby." He ripped, okay more like shredded the paper off, smiling as each present passed. When he was done, he came up and hugged me and Sonny. "Thank you mommy and daddy." I felt tears come to me, he had never thanked me before.

Sonny cooked a wonderful meal, that Lukas actually ate. Then he baked a chocolate cake and we sung happy birthday. "Lukie you have another present." Sonny said after we had all finished eating. I was confused. Sonny got him something? Lukas's eyes got huge. "Where?" Lukas looked all around. "Come on I'll show you." We all got up and Sonny led us to the huge pond/lake we had in our backyard. There were train tracks surrounding it. Even my eyes got wide.

"Mine?" Lukas asked. "Yep." Sonny said. He picked Lukas up and put him in the train. It had a whole bunch of boxes and a caboose. Sonny pressed a button and the train started to go, he walked back to me. "Sonny the pond is huge I'm going to lose sight of him." I told him when he got back to me. "Look." He pointed to the caboose. I started laughing hysterically. In the caboose sat the big and tough Max Giambetti. I laughed so hard tears formed. Our big strong armed bodyguard riding in a children's train. Sonny was smiling.

By the time the train made it's way back to us, Lukas was asleep. "I think we wore him out." I stated as Sonny carried him back to the house. He laid Lukas in bed and I covered him. We both placed kisses on our hands and put it to Lukas's cheek. I said goodnight to Sonny and went to bed.

This was too real, we were too normal. Things were going so good. I wasn't used to this, but I loved it. The feeling. The feeling of family. _Family._


	7. Chapter 7

**Claudia: **Sonny was already gone by the time me and Lukas woke up. I poured Lukas's cereal into the bowl and sat it before him. "Mommy train." He looked at me with hopeful eyes. Everyday for two weeks had he rode on that thing non stop until Sonny got home. "I think we'll go to the park today, sweet heart." I told him, he smiled a Sonny smile. "Okey dokey mommy."

The park was only a few blocks away so we walked. He decided he just wanted to go on the swings and I decided that after we would walk around. I lifted Lukie up into the baby swing. I pushed him back and forth again and a again. We looked so normal, I had never felt so normal in my whole entire life.

"Me done." Lukas said, I picked him up out of the swing. "You wanna go walk on the trails, Lukie?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I put him down and we went towards the path. It was just a dirt path with trees surrounding it.

After a few minutes of walking, Lukas started running far in front of me. "Lukas Michael-!" I was going to yell Corinthos but that probably wouldn't help the situation. "Lukas!" I was frantic I couldn't see him, he had gone around a curve. When I cut the curve I saw him run into the arms of Sam McCall. I walked up to her, she was with Kristina and Molly. "I'm so sorry," I told her, locking eyes with Lukas. "What were you thinking little man?"

"It's not a problem. You look really familiar." Sam told me, handing me Lukas. I swayed back and forth with him on my hip. "Claudia Zacchara. You're Sam right?" I asked. Kristina looked at me. "Claudia you're supposed to be…….be." Kristina couldn't even finish. "Yea I know we won't go into that now." "Okay, who's this little guy?" She asked making a funny face at Lukas, making him laugh. Should I tell her? Sam saw the look on my face and she realized all that had happened.

"Claudia I'll explain it to her later." Sam stated. "Thanks. Well I guess we'll see you guys later." We all walked in separate directions. "Who them?" Lukas asked. I looked down at him and smiled. "Those were some of daddy's friends." He just nodded and smiled. I saw Carly and her little girl, Courtney up a bit ahead playing at one of the side playgrounds. We walked up to them and I placed Lukas in the swing next to Courtney. "Hey." Carly said. "Hey. She's really cute." I added a smile into it.

"Thanks, he is still as cute as last time." She told me. I looked at Lukas's hair bouncing up and down with the swing. "Thanks." "So how's Sonny?" "He's good completely healed." She looked kind of disappointed. "Wait so there's nothing else going on between you two?" I felt myself blush a little.

"God no, he wanted us there to keep us safe." I told her, she smiled and nodded her head. "Yea he's told me that a couple of times." "Momma out" Lukas said, I stopped the swing, and he walked over to the sand pit. "Mommy out, too, out too." Courtney begged. We both smiled as she went over and played with my son.

Looked like my handsome young man had a crush, it was cute. Me and Carly watched for about ten minutes, then I had to take Lukas and leave. He needed a nap. We walked home, well really I walked home, Lukas was asleep on my shoulder. I took him to his room and laid him down. When I got downstairs Sonny was there. "Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said, smiling and showing his dimples. I sat on the couch some distance from him. "You might want to explain some things to Kristina. Me and Lukas ran into her and Molly and Sam." "Yea I probably should." He agreed nodding his head.

Lukas ran down the steps and jumped into Sonny's lap. "Hey big boy. You hungry?" "No, I nots hungry." "But it's almost dinner time." May I said it was really cute to watch them together. Sonny was great with him and Lukas adored his daddy. "I wanna pway." Sonny sat there and thought for a second. He was planning something major. "Why don't you go up to the play room with Mercedes." Lukas nodded and kissed his father's cheek.

"He loved you, you know that." I said after Lukas was up the steps. "Yea I love him too. He really special little boy. You are a great mom." He smiled again. "Thanks, I kinda flew blind." "Well , you didn't run into anything," We both laughed. "Claudia do you wanna go to the MC's restaurant?" He asked. "Yea, let me go get Lukas." I said starting to get up, he grabbed my arm. "Claudia I meant just us." I was afraid of that.

I looked at him slyly. "Sonny Corinthos are you asking me out on a date?" I asked. "Why yes I believe I am." I didn't know what to say. I kinda wanted to go and experience a real date, see a new side of him. "I'd love to." I answered. We went upstairs and told Lukas goodbye. There was a small tantrum, but he stopped. We grabbed our coats and started out the door.

I thought I had come for one reason. This new feeling, another new feeling. It was strange, I felt almost wanted. I had to shake my head, get all these thoughts out and fly into this blind, just like I had motherhood. Everything was _changing_ and I think I like it.

___________________________________________________________________

Hope yall liked it. I cut it short to get it out b/c someone really wanted to read it. Thanks for R&Ring. Hope y'all like it.

Taylor


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny: **I think I was literally shaking, because I was so nervous. I wanted a new step in our relationship. I opened the door to the limo for her, taking note that she looked just as nervous as me. I wanted this to work, I wanted **_**us**_** to work.**

"**So what made you decide to do this?" She asked. Details, details, details Claudia wanted way too many of them. "I thought it be a nice change to just have a night off from bath duty and all the stuff." She smiled. "I haven't had a day off for three years." "See it was well earned." She smiled again. She is so beautiful I couldn't comprehend it. The way the light reflected off her black hair, the sparkle in her eyes, and the way I trusted her more every minute. She had asked me once long ago if I would ever trust her as much as I trust Jason, at this point I trusted her more.**

**She was very fidgety, most likely she didn't want people to see us, just because we weren't a us yet. I had tricks up my sleeve though. Your ex-wife as the hotel's owner helps a lot. I helped her out of the limo and we walked through the Metro Court's door arm in arm. We walked down the corridor toward one of the smaller ballrooms. Her eyes practically came out of the sockets when she saw the sign 'Closed for private party'. "I think you know me a bit too well." She stated. "No I don't know enough."**

**I pulled the chair out for her. She examined the room, it was small with just the one table in it. Then a open spot in the middle, I saw her trying to figure out why it was like that. "So how was your day?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Which we were both horrible at, with us you got to the main point quickly. "Good. We went to the park and ran into the Davis girls and the Jacks girls. Guess who has the cutest little crush on our son?" "Who?" "Courtney Jacks. It was sweet she followed him everywhere."**

"**Us Corinthos boys are just charmers." She rolled her eyes at me. "But Sonny he paid like no attention, like he played with her, but he didn't do anything else." She explained. My son, already a ladies magnet. What was he going to be like in ten years? The waiter came up and took our orders, before Carly walked into the room. **

"**Does that sign not say closed?" Claudia whispered to me. I laughed under my breath. "Hey guys. How's everything going?" Carly asked. "Great. What are you doing here?" Claudia asked quickly, she seemed even more jumpy with Carly around. "Oh well as the owner I have to go around and make sure everyone is happy. Oh and the hell no you gave me today should probably be taken back." Claudia looked like she was going to put up a fight, but she looked at me and stopped. "Fine, I take it back. Bye Carly." Claudia said. "I guess that's my cue bye guys."**

**I laughed. "What?" She asked me. "No other woman can handle Carly quite like you." She smiled. "Eh I try." The waiter brought us our food and we ate. **

**After we were finished, the band started playing so I stood up. "May I have this dance?" I put my hand toward her. She looked and examined it, before finally taking it. Her hands on my shoulders and my hands on her hips we started to dance to the slow song. Then a man started singing, we paid little attention. We were close, her head on my chest, swaying back and forth.**

_**Someday when I'm awfully low **_

_**When the world is cold**_

_**I will feel a glow**_

_**Just thinking of you**_

_**And the way you look tonight **_

**I could only feel her warmth and touch on me. She fit perfectly in my arms. There was no nervousness, there was nothing. No one else existed, just me and her. I don't think I even heard the music anymore, I was too focused.**

_**O but you're lovely **_

_**With your smile so warm **_

_**And your cheeks so soft**_

_**There is nothing for me to love you**_

_**Just the way you look tonight**_

**She just looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you." She told**__**me in a whisper. "No thanks needed." Her smile lit me up. Our family and the danger we were always in wasn't in that room. She made me forget everything.**

_**With each word, your tenderness grows **_

_**Tearing my fear apart**_

_**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose**_

_**Touches my foolish heart**_

"**Claudia," I whispered. "Promise me just one thing." "What?" "Never leave or change, please." "Never will I, I promise."**

_**Lovely never never change **_

_**Keep that breathless change**_

_**Won't you please arrange it**_

_**Cause I, I love you **_

_**Just the way you look tonight **_

_**Just the way you look tonight (They Way You Look Tonight-Tony Bennett)**_

**I put the money on the table, enough to cover the check and we left hand in hand. Back to the limo, where we sat close together. She laid her head on my shoulder. "I hope little man is asleep." She told me. "I do too, maybe we can get through one night without both of us having to wake up." She yawned as we pulled up the driveway. We stepped inside the house to Mercedes on the couch, asleep. Claudia gently shook her awake.**

"**He should still be asleep." She told us, getting up and walking towards the door. I got the money out and gave it to her. "Thank you." I whispered. Claudia stood at the steps, I walked over to her. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She turned to walk up the steps, but I turned her around and kissed her. "Goodnight." I whispered as our lips parted. She smiled and walked up the steps.**

**I sat on the couch for a minute just thinking. I was tired, too, so I just decided to go to bed. I walked up the steps, towards my room, but I heard a voice coming from Lukas's room. I listened from the door. I caught the end of the lullaby she was singing to him.**

_**Mother's right here beside you**_

_**I'll protect you from harm**_

_**You will wake in my arms**_

_**Guardian angels are near**_

_**So sleep on, with no fear**_

_**Guardian angels are near**_

_**So sleep on, with no fear**_

"**Goodnight Lukie I love you." She whispered, but I could hear her. I ran to my bedroom so she wouldn't know I had heard. Must people don't really appreciate ease dropping.**

**Tonight had been great. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until tonight when I held her in my arms again. My son and her were meant to be with me **_**forever**_**. I truly believe that, even as the dysfunctional family we were. I loved every moment of it, every feeling I had when I was with them. It felt good and real. I felt trust when I was with them.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Okay guys what did you think of the date? Was it too much for a first date or was it perfect? So is Claudia starting to have real feeling for Sonny and vice versa? Thanks for R&Ring!**

**Taylor**


	9. Chapter 9

Claudia: **Our first date had been a few weeks ago and everything went great. My feelings towards Sonny were changing and I felt it. We had gone on several more dates and we were really starting to understand each other. I just laid in my huge bed, listening to every noise I heard. The birds chirping, my son's breathing from the monitor, and Sonny making noise downstairs.**

**I put on my red satin robe and walked to Lukie's room. He was fast asleep, I stroked his back and walked out of the room. I smelt the coffee coming from downstairs. Sonny smiled at me as I hit the bottom step. "Coffee?" He asked already pouring it. "Please." I went over to the bar and gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing the coffee.**

"**Did Milo get the mail?" I asked looking through his desk. "Yes hold on." Sonny answered coming over to his desk. He hated when I went through his stuff, I snickered. "Here you are your majesty." He said handing me the mail. I smiled, putting down my coffee. I flipped through it quickly, seeing a tiny invitation through all the magazines.**

**I ripped it open and groaned. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked. "John and Olivia picked a date. Ugh I can't stand that woman." "You'll have to get used to her, she's going to be your-" I cut him off, "Don't you dare say that word. You know who else can't stand her?" "Who?" He stared curiously at me. "Our son. He was standing right next to me when she started yelling. Oh that reminds me Lukie is going to be the ring bearer."**

"**He's gonna look so cute in a little suit and tie." Sonny told me. I looked at him. Where was his invite? "Sonny weren't you invited?" "No see after you left I went into a little depression and with the bi-polar it's really hard to get out of that, well anyway I did some things that I'm not proud of including trying to drive a wedge between Johnny and Olivia." I had tears watering in my eyes, I had caused so much damage. "Well I would've been happy to bad you didn't succeed." I smiled.**

"**Yea so I guess I'm not invited." "Well darn I'll be all by myself, unless you decide you wanna be my date." I looked up at him. "I'll agree to that. I'd love to see Lukas in that suit." So we had another date, I liked this idea.**

**Over the next few weeks, everything was prepared. Lukie looked so cute in the miniature suit and Sonny looked very nice in his suit too. I was wearing a dress similar to the one I wore to Sonny's wedding to Kate. And no it wasn't because I silently hoped Olivia would be shot at the alter. I did sit and think about that sometimes and Sonny would look at me like I was crazy. Tonight was the rehearsal though, and I just wanted everything to go right for my baby brother.**

**Me and Sonny sat on one of the pews as Lukas walked down the aisle with the little pillow with the rings on top. He had a Sonny smile on and you knew exactly who his father was. The rest of the wedding party came out and then Olivia did. I was paying the most attention to my son, trying to make sure he didn't pick his nose or something gross like that. He was a very mannered little boy, but sometimes even he slipped up.**

"**Good job tonight little man!" Johnny said after the rehearsal was over, picking Lukas up. "Thanks Unca Johnny. You too." Johnny smiled. "Thanks." I went over and hugged my brother. "I'm happy for you, truly I am." "Thanks that means a lot." He told me, letting Lukas down. Lukas ran to Sonny. "What's wrong, you look on edge?" I asked him, his eyes constantly scanning the room. "Are you with Sonny?" I groaned under my breath. "We've gone on a couple of dates, but I haven't slept with him……………yet." I laughed at that one, but he didn't.**

"**Look I know you don't like him, but I don't like the woman you're marrying. Be happy for me, please." I looked in his eyes, hoping he would say he is. He hugged me. "I am. I'll talk to you later." He went towards the door. "Bye little brother." I looked over at Sonny and Lukas, I laughed. Lukas was showing the proper way to hold the pillow to Sonny. I walked over to them. "Come on boys let's go home."**

**Sonny decided to put Lukas down tonight, his little gift to me. I had a splintering headache. I heard him walk down the stairs, every step nails on a chalk board. "You ok?" He whispered now at my side. "Headache." I stated, I couldn't tell if it was a whisper or my regular voice. I felt his hands on me. "Come on let's get you upstairs." He helped me up and led me towards the stairs. He opened to door to my room, put me on my bed and covered my with my blankets. "Goodnight." He said kissing my head. "Night." I smiled, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.**

**The alarm clock woke me up today. It was still dark, the sun wasn't even up. I had to eat, wake Sonny up, get my son up, get him fed, get him dressed, and then get myself dressed. Wow I have a list. I threw the robe around me, glad to be warm again. I walked to Sonny's room and silently opened his door. "Sonny come on it's time to wake up." I sat on his bedside, shaking him lightly. "Five more minutes." He begged. I shook him hard. "No wake up!" I exclaimed. He sat up and grabbed me, pulling me back down with him. I felt so good to be in his arms.**

"**See, wouldn't you rather do this for awhile instead of getting ready." He asked. I sat back up. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I have a choice and you decided to be my date so you don't have a choice either." "Well that's no fair." He frowned. I stuck my tongue at him, making my way towards the door. "Get up." I ordered before closing his door and walking down the stairs.**

**I poured the cereal in two bowls, one for me, one for him. I heard his feet hit the stairs. I laughed under my breath as he walked in the kitchen, bed head and all. "Here you go." I said passing him the bowl. "Thanks." I looked at the window the sun shining over the pond and that dang train Sonny just had to get Lukas. I would have to put my foot down today, Lukas was not riding in that thing with his suit on.**

"**Well I guess I'll go get Lukas. Can you get his breakfast ready?" I asked, begging he would. Waking up Lukas was the easy part. Getting him to eat what you made him, a whole other story. "Sure." He said putting his bowl in the sink. "But before that." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled my lips to his. Managing to make one hot kiss. We had to release for air, but we did it again. I pulled back. "Lukas." His name passed through my swollen lips as a whisper, I walked upstairs to get him.**

**He was sitting up in his crib just looking around. "Hey baby boy." I said, picking him up and placing him on my hip. He let go of his blue blanket. "Hi mommy." He sounded amazed that I was there. "You want some breakfast, daddy's making it." He shook his head. Maybe it was just my cooking he hated, everyone else's seemed to be fine. I carried him down the steps and into the kitchen. "Daddy!" He exclaimed. "Hey Lukie." Sonny replied grabbing Lukas from me. I looked at what Sonny had made him. An omelet. An omelet for a three year old.**

**He sat Lukas in a chair and put the already cut omelet in front of him. Lukas started eating as I stared on in disbelief. "What?" Sonny asked, tilting his head to match mine. "An omelet?" "Yea that way he won't be hungry during the wedding and throw a t-a-n-t-r-u-m." He explained. I nodded my head. "Me finished!" Lukie exclaimed and sure enough his plate was clean. "Good job my big boy!" I went over and picked him up. "Now you and daddy have to get dressed and then mommy will." He looked at me and nodded. "Did you get that Sonny?" I turned myself to face him. "I think I got it." "Ok lets go." It was eleven and the wedding started at one.**

**I pulled the suit from Lukie's closet. "I no wanna wear that." He pouted. "Baby you have to." "I don't wanna." "Do you want to make Uncle Johnny happy?" I asked, hoping that would spark something. "Unca Johnny?!" I smiled. "Yes, will you wear it for him?" "No." I swear this kid was trying to give me a heart attack. "Guess what Lukie daddy's wearing one too." "Ok I wear." I helped him get out of his blue train pajamas. I tied the little tie onto his suit. "Oh look at my big boy. You look so handsome baby." I picked him up. "Where go?" "I'm gonna let you hang out with daddy so that I can get dressed." "Okay mommy." I opened Sonny's door. "You ready for Lukie?" I asked. "Yea." He called from the bathroom. **

**I headed toward my room, knowing my game plan. Dress, hair, and then makeup. I put the curlers in my hair and slipped my dress on. I checked the time, 12:30. Crap I needed to hurry. I finished up doing my makeup and took the curlers out. I ran to Sonny's room. They weren't in there. "We're down here!" I heard Sonny yell. I met them at the steps and we ran to the limo. Sonny looked at me. "I think it's a rule that no one is allowed to look better then the bride. You broke that rule." I smiled. "Thanks, you clean up pretty nicely yourself." "Thank you." **

**The car stopped and we got out. I paused at the wedding planner. I bent down to Lukie. "Ok baby, this lady is gonna tell you what to do, me and daddy will be at the front of the church where Uncle Johnny is." "You not with me?" He pouted some more. "Just for a little bit, I'll see you soon. Love you." The wedding planner nodded at me. "Bye momma love you too." I walked to the front pew where Johnny was standing and Sonny was sitting. "He okay?" Sonny asked as I sat down next to him. "Yea no tantrum yet." **

**The music started playing and walked down Lukas. I prayed he wouldn't start running once he saw me and Sonny. He didn't and was very good. He stood behind Johnny. I didn't pay attention to much else, other than I stood for Olivia. It was rude to not stand, which I would've rather done. When the minister started talking Lukas came and sat on my lap. It was one of the shortest ceremonies ever. We went to the reception.**

**We ate, Johnny and Olivia had their first dance, and then everyone started dancing. Sonny had disappeared somewhere so me and Lukie sat at the table watching the other people dance. "Can I have this dance?" A hand was toward me. I traced it all the way up to Sonny's face. I smiled and gladly obliged. "Lukie we'll be right back." I told him. "Okay mommy."**

**He took me into his arms, as we moved our way around the dance floor. It felt like everyone had stopped to watch us, but I didn't care. They could think whatever they wanted, I was finally with the man I belonged with. He moved me around the dance floor and everything felt right.**

**Lukas: **Momma and daddy were dancing. Mommy looked so pretty with curly hair. I saw Unca Johnny with that lady I don't like so I watched mommy and daddy again. I heard people behind me whispering. Didn't they know whispering was rude. I heard pieces like, "Do you think they're back together?" Who were back together?

**Johnny: **I had my new wife by my side. I was happier than most of days I've ever lived. Claudia had come back and given me somewhat of a blessing to this wedding. Then I saw them, they were dancing. I groaned. "What's the matter?" Olivia asked me. "Look." I said nodding over towards them. "Johnny let your sister be happy." Couldn't she be happy with another man? Sonny Corinthos, my sister didn't know how to pick them. Maybe dad really had screwed with her head more then mine. Or maybe I should take my new wife's advice and be happy for her.

**Carly: **I smiled, I saw them dancing and smiling. They were a perfect match for one another just like me and Jax. Claudia wasn't bad when you got to know her better and Sonny deserved to be happy. Just like he is right know. I have never really approved of anyone Sonny's been with, but I could live with Claudia. I truly think there's more there. I think he loves her and by the way she's looking at him, she feels the same way.

**Sonny:** It felt good to hold her one more time and realize she is the one I want more then anything.

**Claudia:** The song ended way too soon and soon enough we were throwing rice at the newlyweds. I have to admit Olivia knew how to throw a wedding. Lukas fell asleep while still in the car. Sonny carried him as we walked back to the house and up to his room. "Night Lukie." I whispered, kissing his head. Sonny kissed his head, too, and laid him in the crib. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we stood there, watching our son sleep. 

We slowly crept out of his room. This time I pulled in for a kiss. "Thank you for being my date tonight." I said as our lips parted. "Thank you for inviting me." "Any time." I let our hands part as we walked to our separate rooms.

I laid there in bed for awhile just thinking. This feeling I get when I think of Sonny is the one I've only had for two people John and Lukas. Does this mean I'm in love with him? I don't know, but he makes me feel so different. I love when we dance and everything else fades away. When I kiss him only he exists, and when I think of him I'm so single minded.

_____________________________________________________________________

Phew! This chapter has finally ended. This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. So tell me what do you guys think? Will Claudia get over her confusion? Thanks for R&Ring.

Taylor 


	10. Chapter 10

**Claudia: **Today was pretty boring. Me and Lukie went to the park. We hung out with Carly, Courtney, and Sam. Then we came home, and Lukie went to take a nap. The only questionable thing about my day today was that Sonny came home later than usual, he was working on more confined hours since I had come back with our son in tow. It was five and Lukas was upstairs playing with Mercedes as I sat on the couch looking through the Tiffany magazine like it was normal.

Normal was having Sonny home. Normal was him cooking dinner, while me and Lukie were outside on the train. Normal was having him with me by this time. And normal was me not being worried so much. I was though, worried sick. He was in the mob, every second was unsure. I was worried for him, and me, and Lukie. I wanted him home and I wanted him home now.

He walked through the door. I threw the magazine down and ran to him. We hugged. "I was worried." I whispered. He smiled as I took a step back from him. "I mean Lukie was worried." I stumbled, trying not to be overbearing. "Of course he was. Where is my little man, anyways?" "Upstairs."

Lukas came running down the stairs and towards Sonny. "Da-Dee!!!" He yelled, jumping into Sonny's waiting arms. "Hey little man. You hungry?" Sonny had a huge smile on his face. "Yes!" Lukas had a smile on his face too, the same smile Sonny had on his face. I still think it's the cutest scene, these two together.

"Here's a thought how about some lasagna?" Sonny said with as much enthusiasm as possible. "Yes!" Lukas insisted. Sonny looked at me, knowing he needed my approval too. "Lasagna sounds great!" I said, trying to mirror the enthusiasm Sonny had. "Great give me thirty minutes."

Sonny hurried out of the room into the kitchen. I looked down at Lukie who was now pulling at my hand. I knelt down so that I was eye to eye with him. "How may I help you Mr. Man?" I asked picking him up and twirling him around. "Train!" He flashed me his dimples and pouted. I couldn't say no. I swear that kid knows how to get me to say yes to everything.

I picked Lukas up and placed him in the train. I got into the box, car, whatever you call it, right behind him and pressed the button. The fake engine started and we were off. The thing moved at least 18 miles per hour. I prayed for thirty minutes to be up, I really didn't like riding in this thing. Lukas's smile made up for most of that though. "Time for dinner!" I heard Sonny scream. I stopped the train and lifted Lukas up and out of the train. He ran ahead of me up to the terrace.

Sonny pulled the chair out for me. "Thanks." I whispered. I heard Lukas go, "mhhmm…" I giggled under my breath. "Sonny this is very good." I said. "Thank you." We continued eating. Lukas was the last one done after his second helping. It was official he just didn't like my cooking. I stood up. "Well Lukie tonight's bath night lets go." I said with a smile. "Daddy come with." He said, looking at Sonny with longing in his eyes. "Sure." So we all trudged up the steps.

I got the water to turn warm and poured the bubbles into the tub. Me and Sonny were on our knees as we put Lukas in the bath. "Does it feel good baby?" I asked him. "Yep." He smiled. I washed his thick black hair. "Duckies and boats?" Meaning he wanted to play with toys tonight. "Sure." I took all the ducks and boats out of the bag. Lukas started splashing and soaked me and Sonny. "Lukas Michael, you know better." I told him, Sonny was laughing. "Doesn't mean it isn't fun." Sonny said as he splashed me. "Oh you didn't just do that." I said in a intimidating voice. "I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?" Oh it was on.

Thirty minutes later all of Lukas's bath water was on the floor. Me and Sonny were soaked as I dried Lukas off and put his pajamas on. "You ready to go to sleep little man?" I asked him. His eyes already closing. He nodded his head and I picked him up. "Say night to daddy." "Night daddy." He said moving himself to kiss his daddy on the cheek. "Night Lukie see you in the morning." Lukas nodded. "Night Lukie I love you." I kissed him and laid him down in the crib.

I walked outside the door with Sonny. "I can't believe you did this to me." I said stretching my arms out to see the extent of how wet I was. "Well you did this me." He said mimicking the same action. We walked down stairs and sat on the couch. I heard Sonny fumble in his pocket, but I didn't look to see what he was doing. Boy I wish I had. "Claudia." I turned to face him, he was holding a small velvet box.

"Claudia, you coming back has been one of the best gifts of my life. I love what we have here, I love all the things we do together, and I even loved getting soaking wet at bath time with our son. I can't stand it any longer though, you not being with just me." He paused, trying to gather more words. "Sonny-" "Let me finish please. I don't want to leave this house, our house ever again not knowing if you're mine. I can't, no I won't lose you again." "Sonny please-" He cut me off again.

"Over these past few months I've realized why I was so sad that you left, we're perfect for one another and I never want to be with anyone else. No one else will be good enough now that I know you still exist." Tears were fogging my vision, I wiped them away, just for more tears to come and fall.

"What I'm trying to say is: Claudia Zacchara will you marry me……again?" I fought back my tears but it didn't work. I didn't know what to say or feel at this moment. I shook my head slowly. "Sonny… I ……………. can't." I got off my feet and ran upstairs to my room. Once inside I closed the door, I sobbed into my pillow realizing what I had just done.

**Sonny: **She said no. The woman I loved didn't love me back. It was the one way love we had back when we first got married. I loved her though, I couldn't just sit here on this couch, my couch, _our_ couch and do nothing. I wanted her and needed her more than she could know. I wouldn't give up, she was everything perfect and good and right. There were no faults about her. I wanted to marry her. I envisioned her walking down the aisle all dressed in white. Eh white was too much to ask for, her saying yes maybe not. I got up and walked to the stairs, I would win her over no matter what.

I stood at her door should I knock or walk in. I decided walking in would be best. There she laid curled into a little ball sobbing into her pillow. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Please don't cry." She looked up at me. I knelt before her and opened the box that held her ring. "Claudia Antonia Zacchara I'm standing here with my heart in my hands offering it to you. Claudia I love you, I always have and have never stopped. I'm going to ask again, because somewhere in you there is love. I see it when your with Lukas and Johnny and even sometimes with me. I know I love you, I won't hurt you ever again and anyone who tries must get past me. If you'll say yes. Claudia Zacchara will you marry me?"

She sat there for a moment, obliviously torturing me. Every second she didn't say yes my heart skipped a beat. "Michael Sonny Corinthos it would be my honor and privilege to be your wife, again. I do love you and everything we are when we're together. So yes I will marry you." She threw her arms around my neck and I kissed her. "I love you." I told her. "I……I love you too." She stumbled a little, but she said it.

We both laid there on her bed. We hadn't done anything, just knowing one another was there was enough. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes. Her deep pools had held so many things. Fear was one of the biggest things. "I've never known what love felt like. With Johnny and Lukas it's natural, they're my flesh and blood. My father was my flesh and blood and I didn't love him. Love in our world kills Sonny. I didn't know I loved you even when I came back. You showed me though."

"I'm promise to always love you, Claudia, and soon it will feel natural to you, I promise." "It already does." She kissed me. She admired the ring one last time before we both feel asleep, in each other's arms.

I knew I loved her, I professed it to her and now we were going to get married. After years of missing her and months of trying to win her back. I finally got her. And everything now feels _right_.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys I didn't make you wait too long right, only ten chapters until Clauson/Slaudia bliss, right? Tell me what you think by clicking that little green button or even PMing me. Thanks for R&Ring.

Taylor


	11. Chapter 11

**Claudia: **Waking up in his arms was amazing. I just laid there for a while, I looked at my ring. It was really sparkly. I snuggled into him more, using his body to keep me warm. We would have to tell so many people, well I could just tell Carly and it would spread. There's so much to do. I have to find a wedding planner, a dress, get a cake, oh and first off I have to explain to Lukas. He's pretty smart for his age so maybe he'll just get it.

Sonny pulled his head up and kissed me on the cheek. He saw me looking at the ring. "Do you like it?" He asked such obvious questions. "I do, but I like the meaning of it more. The meaning that you'll be mine forever." "Forever." He whispered. "Momma!" Lukas yelled through the monitor. "Well little prince is awake, lets go." I said, getting up. Sonny did too and I wrapped my red robe around me.

"Hey baby!" I yelled as I walked in his room. "Momma." he said in a whisper. I picked him out of the crib and kissed his cheek. Sonny kissed his head as he walked through the door. "Did you sleep good little man?" He asked him. Lukas nodded his head. I leaned back on Sonny, this was one of the first times I considered us a true family. I carried Lukas down stairs and we all sat on the couch. I sat Indian style with Lukas on my lap.

"Sparkly." Lukas said fully amused with my engagement ring. He twirled it around my finger. "What dis for momma?" He asked looking into my eyes. I looked at Sonny, questioning him with my eyes. I put Lukas in between us, he looked at us, completely confused. "Lukas your momma and I are getting married." Sonny started. "Like Uncle Johnny?" He asked. "Yea like Uncle Johnny. See me and daddy love each other so there's going to be a big ceremony and then a party." I explained. "Like Uncle Johnny." "Yes." I answered.

Sonny had taken Lukas upstairs to change him and then he was going to be with Mercedes for awhile. I didn't like being away from him, but what me and Sonny were doing would be easier without a three year old. I called Carly and Sam to come over, we were going to tell them. I heard Sonny walk down the steps. I smiled at him. He came and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I lifted my head and pulled him into a very intense kiss. "Umm." We heard Carly say. I turned my head to see the both of them smiling.

"So what did you two want to talk about with us?" Sam asked. "Well, we're-" Lukas came running down the steps. "MOMMY AND DADDY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!" He yelled, leaping into Sam's waiting arms. Carly let out a small shriek. Mercedes walked down the steps. "Sorry bout that." She whispered. "It's ok." I told her as she took Lukas out of Sam's arms. "Bye Auntie Carly and Sam." He said before being toted up the steps.

Carly and Sam approached us and gave us hugs. "We're so happy for you both." Sam said, with Carly nodding. "So who's planning it?" Carly asked as we all sat on the couch. "We're flying in Festi Concept." I told them matter of factly. She was known across the world as a French wedding coordinator, so it was exciting. "That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed. "And I was wondering if you two might wanna be my bridesmaids." I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. "We'd love to!" They exclaimed. "Thanks so much." I smiled. I looked at Sonny, he was smiling too.

"Well we both need to get going, but we'll see you real soon." Sam told me, I gave each a hug and like that they were gone. "Well that went better than I expected." Sonny stated. "How did you think it was gonna go? They were going to scream and throw a tantrum." I said sarcastically. "Well you have two of the most lively women in town, not including you, and Carly doesn't usually react well to me getting married." I patted his chest. "She likes me." I told him. "Well," he maneuvered me so that I was laying on top of him, "I like you more." "Sonny Lukas is right upstairs, we can't." He frowned at me. We both sat up. I kissed his cheek. "Sorry."

"Are you gonna tell Johnny?" "Yea, I have to call him." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. "Hey John can you come over?" I asked into the phone. "Sure see you in a second." He told me. I hung up. "Okay so he's coming, maybe I should do this one by myself." I said cautiously trying to dance around the subject. "Why?" Ugh he had to ask that question. "Because John doesn't really like you. I know that must hurt your feelings," I teased, "But he thinks you're going to hurt me." Sonny grabbed my hand. "I will never hurt you, ever again." I smiled. "I know that, but it's harder to convince John." He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll go play with Lukas." I nodded as he walked up the steps.

I hoped John would be okay. What would I do if he wasn't? I couldn't push him out of my life, but I wouldn't push Sonny out. I guess I'll have to let the chips fall where they may. "Claudia?" Johnny questioned at the door. I smiled and walked over to him, putting my arms around him. "How was your honeymoon?" I asked trying to make small talk. "Good…. You're trying to make small talk. What's wrong?" He pulled me over to the couch and we sat down.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm great, extremely great." I showed him my left hand. His eyes bulged. "No you're not, that isn't an engagement ring, you aren't marrying Sonny." He shook his. "It is John, I'm marrying Sonny and this time it's for the right reasons and not because I'm being forced." "No I won't let this happen, he won't hurt you." "He's not going to." "You don't know that!" He yelled, his temper was flaring. "Don't you dare yell at me! You married Olivia a woman I personally hate, you don't dictate my love life!" I yelled with just as much intensity. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Sonny walked down the steps. "What the hell is going on down here?!" He came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms possessively around me.

"Johnny isn't happy we're getting married." I felt my tears run hot down my cheeks. "Isn't happy?! Try pissed Claudia." "Hey!" Sonny said smacking the table causing us both to jump. "Don't you dare yell at her!" "You have a guard now, impressive Claudia. Your choice me or him." How could my own brother make he choose between him and my fiancé. "You aren't seriously doing this, right? I mean this is just a practical joke, you can't honestly make me choose between the two men I love. You wouldn't be that cruel to me baby brother would you?" My tears blurred my vision. Sonny lessened his grasp on me. I held tighter. "Don't you dare." I whispered to him.

"You know what Claudia I'll make this easier for you, I'm done with you. I'm pushing you out of my life for good. Goodbye." He turned and left. I collapsed in Sonny's arms and sobbed. He brushed my hair back and looked into my eyes. "It's gonna be alright okay." I nodded, then heard Lukas's feet on the steps.

"Mommy dinner, train?" He asked sitting on my lap. I looked at Sonny. "I got dinner." He said, unenthusiastically. "You know what I'll do dinner and you go play with Lukie outside." He smiled and nodded grabbing Lukas off my lap. I loved listening to them laugh as I made dinner. You could hear them through the cracked window.

We all were silent at dinner, but Lukas finally ate my food. It was a great victory for me and I was much more relaxed after cooking. Me and Sonny put Lukas to bed, then went to my room. I laid in his arms, doing everything imaginable not to cry. My baby brother had disowned me. "He was wrong and is gonna regret it later." Sonny kept whispering to me. He kissed my cheek a few times, but then he fell asleep. I could tell, because his grip lightened.

What had me coming back cost us? I mean now they knew I was alive, but Lukie was in danger now. I don't know what to think anymore. I want to marry Sonny and be with him till the day I die. No pun intended there. I love him, I think. Love is such an odd feeling, you can't describe it. Yet that's what I have for Sonny and our family. _Our _family.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys sorry if you don't like this chapter and for the fact that it took forever. My muse did not want to work with me, even though he already had ideas for the next few chapters. Anyways thanks for R&Ring.

Taylor

P.S. My Clauson stories will not be stopped following the horrid news we all experience yesterday. I plan to always write Clauson stories no matter how long she's gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonny: **I rolled around to hold her in my arms. She wasn't there though. "Claudia!" I called out. I looked around the room, she was no where to be seen. I grabbed the baby monitor and ran down the steps. Max was standing on the other side of the door. "Max where's Claudia?" "She took a car a few hours ago." I told me. "Do you know where she went?" He shook his head no.

"Da-Dee, Momee!" Lukas called through the monitor. I ran up the steps and slowly opened his door. "Hey Lukie." I pulled him out of the crib. "Da-dee where momee?" "I don't know, we're gonna go find her." He looked at me with those big brown eyes. "I want momma!" He cried. "Shhh." I swayed back and forth with him. I brought him downstairs, him looking for Claudia the whole time. I made him a pancake, which he took about five bites of. "Momma." He kept repeating.

I had a pretty good feeling of where she was, so I had to call Mercedes. I wasn't taking Lukas there by myself, I needed her there incase Claudia was in danger. I sat in the living room with Lukas in my lap, bouncing him up and down. He giggled a little, but I knew he wanted his mom. I understood, I mean she had never not been there when he woke up. "Da-dee!" Lukas yelled as he pointed towards the door where Mercedes stood. I smiled. "Are you sure you don't mind coming along?" I asked. "No of course not," She changed her focus to Lukas, "How are you little man?" She cooed. "Des! Des!" He yelled running over to her. I got up and we walked to the car.

"Des?" I asked her. "He can't say Mercedes, so he says Des instead." That made me smile, my boy was so cute. "We're here." I called as I pulled into the Zacchara Mansion's driveway. Lukas held my hand as we walked up to the door.

The house was dark and dreary. "Da-dee dis is scary, me don'ts like it." I picked him up. "I know, but momma's here. You say with Mercedes and I'll go get her." He started to cry a little as I walked away from them, but he was a big boy and I knew he could do it. Now do I remember which room was hers. Lukie was right this house is scary and it gives me the creeps. Poor Claudia and even Johnny for having to live here.

I hear her voice in the other room. It sounds tortured. I open the door to find a huge pile of clothes on the bed and Claudia sitting in a huge closet. "God damn Jason, I hate you." She muttered to herself. The light reflected off her tears that trickled down her cheek. "Claudia." I whispered. Her head turned toward me. She looked so helpless and pitiful. I went and sat down next to her, placing her in my lap. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I thought it could've survived when Jason burnt the original house down but I don't think it did." She wasn't horribly upset, but it still pained me to see her crying.

"My mother's wedding dress. I thought it could've survived but it didn't. I wanted to wear it next week for our wedding. When I was little I used to play in it all the time, it was so big for me. Mom used to say 'One day it'll fit you and when you get married you can wear it'. But Jason destroyed it, just like he did with everything that made this house survivable back then." She explained, wiping the remaining tears away. I pulled her closer to me. "Claudia it's okay, you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear. And as long as you're there and I'm there it doesn't matter." She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Thanks." She kissed me intensely and I'm sure we would've made it to the bed except we heard footsteps.

"Momee!!!" Lukas yelled, rocketing into the room and into her arms. She kissed the top of his head. "Hi baby. Did you sleep good last night?" He nodded his head. I looked at Mercedes. She mouthed 'He was scared' to me and I nodded. "Do you wanna go home piccolo?" Claudia asked him with enthusiasm. "Yea!!" We stood up and walked out of the house. Claudia gave Lukie to Mercedes and we turned around to look at the house.

"Promise me I will never live like I did in that house again." "I promise Claudia, I will never let you live like that again." "Thank you, my future husband in a week." I kissed her head. "Any time."

She was going to be my next wife. Hopefully my last, I couldn't see myself with being with anyone but her. I truly loved her. I can't wait until next week. When my life will finally be _complete_.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys what did y'all think? Loved it, hated it. Tell me your opinion. Sorry it was so short but I just wanted to get one more chapter in before the wedding. Do any of you have ideas for a song that could be played during their first dance? Put it in the review or PM me. Thank you for the support. Please R&R.

Taylor


	13. Chapter 13

**Claudia: **Sonny was in another wing of the house where we wouldn't run into each other. Lukas was with him, because he was trying to make this a guy thing for Lukas. I didn't want to get out of bed, not because I was getting cold feet, but because I had stayed up until three making the final preparations. The church was going to look beautiful and I was finally going to have everything I wanted.

I put the curlers in my hair and started putting on makeup. My cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said. "Hey good morning." Sonny said on the other line. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I didn't want to go another day without saying good morning to you and telling you that I love you." I tried to multitask finishing up my makeup and talking to him. "I love you too Sonny. When are you and Lukie leaving to go to the church?" "Umm the wedding is at one so probably around twelve." It was eleven now.

"Okay well I have to go now, I love you and will see you at the end of the aisle." "Love you too." I closed the phone and made my way toward the door. But not without going back into the closet three times to get the dress, the shoes, and my purse. Max drove me to the church where Carly and Sam were waiting. They tugged me out of the car.

They sat me in a chair in front of a mirror, examining me closely. "This doesn't work." Sam said and Carly instantly knew what she was talking about. "You're right and neither does this." Carly pointed as Sam nodded. "Claudia we are just gonna have to take all this stuff off." Carly explained, they both started scrubbing my face. I felt like I was going to be sick, everything started to come to my attention. I was getting married and for real. I was in love for God sakes, no one had ever taught me how to do that. I immediately got up and ran to the bathroom, where I spewed most of my guts.

Carly and Sam were on the other side of the door when I came out. "You okay?" They asked at he same time. I nodded my head. "Nervous." I explained sitting back into the chair where they started to scrub again. "Cold feet?" Sam asked. "Nah not really more like I always had to have permission from someone to do something, even if I didn't listen. This whole thing just goes against my grind." "Understood." Carly chimed in.

They helped me step into my dress. It was strapless, sparkly in the midsection and chest, and then it flowed out at my legs. My midsection, chest, and train had little splashes of red coloring on it. Also I was wearing red stilettos, I had to it was my signature shoe. They pulled my curled hair up and placed the veil on. "Claudia you look amazing." Sam told me. "Thanks I couldn't have done it without either one of you. So thanks." I gave each of them a hug. "Well we have to go get ready, we'll see you in a few." And with that they were gone.

**Sonny: **Me and Lukas had just gotten here. He stood by my side in his little tux, looking very handsome. I swear all the people in town were coming for this wedding. Of course PC only had about two major events per year. I saw Carly and Sam walk towards me. "How is she doing?" I asked them, I knew something had to be off I could feel it in my bones. "Nervous, very nervous. Sonny we have to go get ready, we'll see you soon." They turned around and left. Lukas was pulling at my pant leg, I knelt down to be on his level. "Yes Lukie how may I help you?" I asked him. "Why momma nerwous?" He asked, mispronouncing nervous. "Well she likes when people tell her it's okay to do something, so when people don't it makes her nervous." I explained. He nodded his head and I got up to face more guests.

**Claudia:** I stood on the stool looking at myself in the three way mirror. I tried to wipe my tears of joy and sadness without ruining my makeup. I was so happy that I was getting married, but at the same time my baby brother wasn't here to give me away. Which I was kinda hoping he would. I understood when I married Sonny for business, but this was different. This was love.

"I see you're not mourning your decision this time." I would know that voice anywhere at anytime. It was my baby brother. "Johnny." I whispered running into his open arms. I tried to control my tears, because Carly and Sam would go crazy if I messed this makeup up. "You came." I stated. "Yea, I thought about it and Olivia talked to me about it. And maybe I could possibly the one to give you away?" I hugged him again. "You're the only one that I would allow to give me away." I told him.

We walked out of the room and went behind the closed chapel doors. 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing and the chapel doors were opened where I could see Sonny standing at the end of the aisle sporting a huge smile. With Lukas right next to him.

**Sonny:** She looked amazing, drop dead gorgeous. The red in the dress was all her, but I loved it. I saw Johnny had decided to come, that was good for Claudia. I couldn't take my eyes off her or stop smiling. I knew I was ready for this and for her. I loved her with everything and she would finally be mine. It seemed like an eternity but she finally made it to me. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked. "I do." John said, guiding Claudia's hands over into mine. The actual ceremony had begun.

**Claudia: **The preacher started and I looked into Sonny's eyes. Everything seemed so right and it was perfect. Then the preacher stopped talking and I felt a tug on my dress. Lukas was down there telling me to come down too. I kneeled and Carly and Sam both gasped. Probably worried that I was going to get the dress dirty. "What's wrong Lukas?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. I just wanna tell you I give you permission to marry da-dee." The whole church erupted in laughs and awls. "Thank you baby I appreciate that." "You're welcome." He went back and stood behind Sonny.

The preacher continued and finally it was time for our vows. Sonny was going first. "Claudia, I never thought this would happen. You were taken away from me and I thought I'd never get you back. But here you are standing here and the thing is I've seen you in all your moods and love you more with every mood. Every little fact about you makes me love you more. I can't wait till we start our life together forever." I smiled and realized I had a few tears running down my face. Now it was my turn.

"When I came back I thought it was because you were Lukas's father and I had an obligation to you. I quickly remembered that that was not the only reason. I was drawn to you Sonny and felt safest when I was with you. I spent months saying that I couldn't fall in love with you and fall back into that pattern, but I did and am loving every minute of it. Every day waking up and falling asleep with you, everything we do together I love. I want to thank you for making me realize I can fall in love."

His eyes were glossy as the preacher said, "By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He cradled my neck and we kissed. Everyone clapped and soon enough we were in the ball room. We ate, well more of Sonny ate and I helped Lukas eat. I let Sonny do one thing for this wedding and it was to pick the song we danced our first dance as husband and wife to. "Sonny, Claudia I need you two to make your way to the dance floor as your first dance as man and wife." Johnny called into the mic. Mercedes stayed with Lukas as Sonny led me.

His hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulders we started to dance as the music turned on. "Sonny what did you pick?" I whispered. "Trust me." He told me, so I laid my head on his chest and we swayed as the singing started.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make u feel my love_

"Sonny-" I whispered, but was cut off. "Just listen." He told me. I was afraid if I listened I would cry, though.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And theres no one there to dry your tears _

_I could hold u for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_Oh i know u haven't made your mind up yet_

_But i will never do u wrong_

_I knew right from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind we belong_

"Sonny I don't doubt anymore." I told him. "I'm glad, Mrs. Corinthos." "I like the sound of that name."

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No theres nothing that i wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

I squeezed him hard, making sure he didn't disappear and this was nothing but a good dream.

_hmmm.....Oh when the storms raging on the open sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds will change theyll blow wild and free_

_You ain't see nothing like me_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Though theres nothing that i wouldn't do_

_Ill go to the ends of the earth for you _

"You made my dreams come true Claudia." He whispered. "Not like you did for mine." I answered.

_To make you feel my love _

_To make you feel my love _

_To make you feel my love _

_To make you feel my love (To make you feel my love-Josh Kelly)_

As the song stopped so did we and I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. We went over to our table to say goodbye to Lukas and thank Mercedes for watching him. We were taking a mini vacation at the MC's suite to celebrate our marriage. "Momma don't go, you too da-dee." Lukas begged, getting tears in his eyes. "Lukie it'll be one night and then we'll be back okay baby." I bounced up and down with him on my hip. "Okay." He said tearfully, making my heart break. He gave me and Sonny a kiss then went back to Mercedes.

We were bombarded with rice as we made our way toward the limo. So our new life begun.

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay hoped y'all liked it. What did you think about the song choice? Please R&R. I want to thank all you faithful readers out there.

Taylor J


	14. Chapter 14

No ones POV: **Sonny opened the door to the suite for Claudia. Then he put down the bags and picked her up to be carried across the threshold. The room was lined with candles and dimly lit. He had music going off in the background, but when she looked into his eyes that's all he knew about. He unwillingly put her down and went to the door and brought their bags inside.**

**He wrapped his arms around her, protectively, no one was ever going to hurt her again. "You did all this?" She asked. "I wanted to make this night special." He explained. "Anytime I'm with you it is." Claudia answered. She laid her head down on his chest as they gently swayed to the music. He kissed the top of her head multiple times, before she tilted her head back to meet his lips with hers. He knew what she wanted and was going to give it to her. The music still played in the back ground.**

_**All I am, all I'll be**_

_**Everything in this world**_

_**All that I'll ever need**_

_**Is in your eyes**_

_**Shining at me**_

_**When you smile I can feel**_

_**All my passion unfolding**_

_**Your hand brushes mine**_

_**And a thousand sensations**_

_**Seduce me 'cause I**_

**He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently laid her back on the bed. She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt, he helped her with his pants, undoing the belt. He threw them off the bed not paying attention to them as he kissed her once more. She made him stop to check if his pants had hit any of the candles. They hadn't. She traced her fingers on the lines of his chest. He was down to his boxer briefs while she was still fully dressed.**

_**I do cherish you**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**You don't have to think twice**_

_**I will love you still**_

_**From the depths of my soul**_

_**It's beyond my control**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much**_

_**I do**_

"**Now what's wrong with this picture?" He asked her realizing their situation. "Nothing." She said throwing her head back so that he could kiss her neck. He pulled the dress down further and further until it was on the floor in a heap. He went down from her neck kissing her flat stomach and the inside of her thighs. He felt the heat coming off of her, and heard a small moan escape her lips. He looked up to her with loving eyes, she smiled. There was no place she'd rather be.**

_**In my world, before you**_

_**I lived outside my emotions**_

_**Didn't know where I was going**_

_**'Till that day I found you**_

_**How you opened my life**_

_**To a new paradise**_

_**In a world torn by change**_

_**Still with all my heart**_

_**'Till my dying day**_

**She pulled him back up to her lips, and pulled down his silk boxers. While he pulled her thong down to her ankles and she kicked it off. He trailed his engorged member on her entrance. She moaned loudly, not even trying to silence herself. "I love you Sonny." She said making sure he looked into her eyes. "I love you more Mrs. Corinthos." She smiled, liking her new last name.**

_**I do cherish you**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**You don't have to think twice**_

_**I will love you still**_

_**From the depths of my soul**_

_**It's beyond my control**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much**_

_**I do**_

**As the song ended he rammed himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him, making him go deeper and deeper into her center. The rest of the world disappeared and they spent the rest of the night reminding themselves of their more pleasurable spots.**

**They ended breathing heavily and fell asleep in each others arms. Claudia's dreams were wonderful and happy, but Sonny's not so much.**

_**Dream:**_

**Sonny: **_I saw the police line, that horrid little yellow tape that said whether you could enter or not. This yellow line was saying I couldn't , but I had to. She had just called me from this exact location. I ran towards the line trying to get through. "Boys let him through!" Mac yelled from in back of them, I guess where the body was. They let me through and I saw my wife's body lying on the cold cement ground. "Claudia!" I grabbed her and held her close to my body. _

_I felt the tears start to fall. I hadn't protected her and now she really was dead. There was no faking this. "I'm so sorry I should've protected you. I'll get revenge for you." I cried into her._

**Claudia: **He was rolling all over the bed. Screaming and crying in his sleep. I shook him. "Sonny." His eyes opened and a few tears escaped. "You okay?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Thank God you are." He said pulling me into his arms. "You can't leave me, Claudia." He told me. I ran my hand down his face. "And I never will again. Promise." I kissed his cheek and we fell back asleep.

**Sonny: **Waking up with my wife in my arms was the best feeling possible. She fit perfectly in my arms and everything seemed at peace. We had to go home, though, to our little son. The one who needed us. I took her black tank top and jeans and packed up the rest of our stuff. I heard her groan a little an looked over to see her eyes open. "Good morning." She said stretching. I walked over to her and pulled her up to me. "Good morning, we have to go back to the little monkey at home." She went and put her clothes on really fast. "Let's go."

He was playing with blocks on the coffee table when we walked in the door. "Momma!! Da-dee!" He ran to us and Claudia picked him up. "How'd you sleep last night little man?" I asked him messing with his hair. He nodded his head. I paid Mercedes and she left. "Sonny did he have this bruise before we left?" Claudia asked snapping me back to reality. She was pointing to a huge bruise on Lukas's shoulder.

"Claudia he's three years old, he'll get bruised up. I think he did by the way." I told her, putting my arms around her waist. "Okay, I won't worry." She kissed my cheek and we went to sit on the couch to watch Lukas play with blocks.

I finally had a true family. One that wouldn't be taken from me. Claudia knew how the business worked and how to keep her and Lukas safe. I loved this feeling of _trust_.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ok what you guys think? Liked it, hated it?? Just tell me. Thanks so much for R&Ring


	15. Chapter 15

**Claudia:** The first weeks of wedded bliss, had been amazing. Then there was last night where Lukas spiked a temperature and screamed and cried all night long. All three of us had gone downstairs to lay on the couch. I laid in Sonny's arms and Lukas laid in mine. Finally he fell asleep, we didn't want to wake him so we stayed on the couch all night long and fell asleep.

Lukas and Sonny were still sleeping when I woke up, I heard them breathing softly. I felt Lukas's tiny little forehead, he didn't have a fever anymore. I kissed his head and forced myself in Sonny. I then realized he was awake, too. "Good morning." He whispered. "Morning." I kissed his cheek. "How's Lukas?" "The fever's gone, so he should be fine." "Good." Lukas moved around in my arms a little, and then opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He said looking at both of us. "Hey baby are you feeling better?" I asked him as he looked around. He shook his head. "Maybe we should take him to the d-o-c-t-o-r." I told Sonny. He eyes shifted to the door as it was flung open. There stood Ric Lansing. Max came running in and grabbed him by the arm. "Sorry boss." Max said, out of breath. "It's fine Max just get him out." Sonny told the guard.

"I wouldn't do that Sonny." Ric said pulling out a official looking piece of paper. "What the hell is that?" Sonny asked. "I have an idea that that child could be mine, this is a court order for a paternity test." He had a look of victory in his eyes. I knew my comeback but I didn't want Lukas to here about any of this. "Max please take him upstairs." I said standing up and handing Lukas to Max.

Sonny stood up with me and grabbed my hand. I pointed at Ric. "You are NOT the father of my son. I was two weeks pregnant when you raped me!" I yelled. I put my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had said. Sonny was at Ric's neck in two seconds. "Sonny stop!" I tried pulling him off of Ric. "Sonny _our_ son is right upstairs, don't do this now." I pleaded and finally he let go.

"How could you do that to my wife?!" Sonny screamed. "Oh come on Sonny you knew just as well as I did that back then she was nothing more than your whore." Ric countered. Sonny punched him straight across the jaw. "Don't you ever say that about my wife again." Sonny threatened through clenched teeth. Ric threw his hands up in defense. "Okay chill, I'm just here to claim the rights to my son and if you refuse I can just have you both arrested."

I looked at Sonny, my eyes pleading for him to answer. "Fine, I see no harm since I know I'm his father. When's the appointment?" Sonny gladly answered for me. "In a hour." Now it was my turn for clenched teeth. How dare that bastard do that to my son.

"Claudia why don't you get him ready?" I nodded. "Dress him in something nice and you may want to pack his bags while you're at it, because if Lukas, I believe that's his name, is mine I will be taking him." I went for his neck, but Sonny grabbed me. "Like hell you will! You manipulative bastard! My son will never be taken from me!" I yelled still trying to break free of Sonny so I could get to Ric. "Testy, testy I see. Oh also you are not allowed to go to the hospital Claudia, I don't want you tampering with anything." I was going to kill him, I swear. "You can't keep me away from my son." I countered, Sonny still held me. "Oh but see it's in the court order." I turned to go to the steps. "I'll get him ready."

I wiped my tears from my eyes. I didn't like that my son was going to have needles poked in him. "Hi momma." He said as he saw me standing at the door of his room. "Hi baby. Max can you go downstairs and send Sonny up." "Sure." Max moved by me and walked down the steps. I sat down next to Lukas on the floor and brushed some hair out of his face. "Lukie can you look at me for a minute?" He looked up and into my eyes. I tear ran down my cheek, he stood up and wiped it away. "Don't cry momma." I smiled. "Lukie today you're gonna go to the hospital and get some shots." He didn't look happy.

"You come?" He asked me. My heart about broke into two. "No baby I can't but daddy will be there." "I no wanna go." He shook his head. "Baby you gotta come on lets get you dressed." He didn't put up a fight, but I knew he didn't like this idea.

**Sonny(when Claudia had just gone upstairs): **I looked at my little brother. He was more Trevor's than my mothers. My mother would never have approved of him. "You raped my wife." I stated giving him a cold stare. "I wouldn't say that, she just wasn't as willing as she had been." "You disgust me Ric, I understand why my mother took me, maybe she what a disappointment you would be." He stood there looking at. Max walked down the steps. "Mr. C, she wants you to come upstairs." I nodded. "Keep an eye on him." I pointed in Ric's direction.

**Claudia: **I felt him as he entered the room. Lukas was fully dressed and ready to go, I on the other hand was not ready for him to go. He came behind me and pulled me into standing position. I hugged him tight, a few tears escaping me again. "You know he's trying to break us right, make you doubt me." I explained. "Claudia, I know my brother I know that's what he's trying to do. He won't succeed." He put his hand under my chin, trying to get me to look at him, I turned my eyes.

"Claudia look at me," He commanded so I did, "He won't. You are my wife and I trust you beyond all else." "Thanks." As I said that I heard a bang, Lukas had fell. He started crying. I went to the ground and picked him up. He already had a bruise on his knee.

"Baby it's okay. We're here." I told him standing up and giving him to Sonny. I kissed my little boy's head. When Sonny turned to leave, Lukas screamed. "No momma! Momma!" It echoed through the house as he went downstairs. I was going to get revenge on Ric if it was the last thing I'd do.

**Sonny:** My son was trying to split my heart in two. All he said on the limo ride was, "Momma, momma." Ric looked on as I tried to console my son the best I could. We walked into the hospital as separate as possible but once in the room there was no way I could keep Lukas from him. Lukas stared at him from my lap. He didn't look happy. Dr. Hunter walked in.

"So who's the lucky one to get this?" He pulled out the needle. I stood up and put Lukas on the table. "Hey little guy I'm sorry about this in advance." Matt said. "Lukas look over here." I said. I waved my hands in the air anything to keep him preoccupied. He felt it though and looked at Matt with betrayal. Then he started shrieking and crying. "You guys can wait in the waiting room." Matt told me and Ric.

When we got to the lobby Claudia ran toward me. She took Lukas out of my arms and rocked him. "It's okay baby momma's here." She whispered in his ear. She threw me a look of apology, but one wasn't needed I was happy she could console our son.

She sat in a seat with him, while me and Ric where far away. "She's a good mother." He stated. I looked at him. "If he is yours and you take him from her, I hunt you down and kill you. Are we understood?" I didn't wait for an answer instead I went and sat with my family. Lukas's sobbing turned into the occasional hiccup as Claudia held him tight, moving away from Ric every time he tried to get close to Lukas.

The doctor walked over to us. "Are you the ones waiting for the dna test results?" She asked us. "Yes." Ric answered. "The results conclude that Mr. Corinthos is Lukas's father. Now I would like to see Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos in my office please." "Sure." Claudia answered getting up and pulling me along with her.

We sat on those hard office chairs, my hand in hers and Lukas asleep in her lap. The doctor sat at her desk and looked at us. "Is there a problem Dr. White?" Claudia finally asked breaking the silence. "Yes Lukas's blood results weren't coming back normally so I'm running more evasive test and should have more knowledge in about a week. I just wanted to prepare you both." She left the room.

I looked down at my sleeping son in his mother's arms. I looked at Claudia as she looked up to me. "What could be wrong with our baby?" She asked looking back down at him. "I don't know, lets go home." We walked out the door and into the waiting room where Ric still was. "Go to the car I'll be there in a minute." I told her, she threw Ric one more nasty glare than made her way out the door.

I walked over to him and stuck my finger in his chest. "I don't want you sniffing around my family ever again. If I even feel like I'm being watched, you're dead. Understood?" "Yes." I walked away, to the car, to my family.

Claudia was inconsolable the rest of the day. She knew something terrible was wrong with Lukas. The pain she held in her eyes hurt me so much, I didn't want to see that pain ever again. We both kissed Lukas goodnight and went to our room. "Sonny I can't lose my baby boy." She sobbed. "Shhh, we've got a week and the doctors could be wrong. We heard a horrid sound coming from Lukas's room. We both got up and ran to his room.

We didn't have a week, we didn't have an hour, because in that bed sat Lukas puking up blood. I grabbed the phone and immediately called 911.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know I hate cliffhangers too, but the beauty is u must come back and read again for the next chapter. I also must add that this is no way a copy of what Mindthegapper is doing in Unholy Alliance(great story by the way all of you should check it out). I've had these ideas boiling in my head for months. Hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks for R&Ring!!!!!!

Taylor


	16. Chapter 16

**Claudia: **I knew Sonny was with me, but the rest was a fog. My eyes focused on Lukas who had fainted in the truck. His blood covered him and he was really pale. "Ms you can't come back here yet." An ems worker told me. I looked through the window of the emergency room. I wouldn't cry I swore I wouldn't. "Claudia." Sonny whispered, pulling me into his arms. "What's wrong with him?" I asked still in a fog. His bruises, throwing up his own blood. Who did this to my baby boy?

"I can answer that." Dr. White says behind us. We follow her into the office and sit in the chairs. The chairs we sat on this afternoon, when Lukas was still healthy. Or so I thought. I will not cry, I wanted to so badly though. I wanted to be in Sonny's lap, but I had to be a good little girl and sit in the chair.

**Dr. White: **This was the hardest thing a doctor ever had to do. This little boy was only three years old. The parents weren't going to like this. "Lukas has acute lymphcytic leukemia." I watched Sonny and Claudia carefully. I waited for Claudia to breakdown like most mothers did when they learned their child was dying. She didn't though, she looked at her husband. She was upset, I think she was trying to be strong since Sonny was practically in tears.

"My son has cancer?" Was all Claudia could ask me. I saw her grip on her husband's hand tighten. "Yes, now usually this type of cancer is easy to contain, but it has to be caught early or else it is fatal." I paused briefly again studying their expressions. Claudia wanted to cry so badly, while Sonny had gathered his strength and was now comforting his wife. "Have we caught it early?" Sonny asked me. "I'm afraid not, the best treatment right now is cord blood. Did you save it?" Me and Sonny both looked at Claudia.

**Sonny: **She shook her head slowly. "No, there was no way I could. What's the next thing we can do?" Claudia looked eagerly. "Well we need a bone marrow match, then we immediately start chemo. You both can go see him now, I have to go to the lab." Dr. White told us, then left. Claudia had managed her way onto my lap, laying her head on my shoulder. "Our baby's dieing." She said in a whisper. "Hey don't you dare give up on our son. If you do, he will too." She got up off my lap. "I wanna go see him." The darkness in her eyes haunted me. There was to much pain.

**Claudia: **I made it to Lukas's room way before Sonny. I looked through the window to my little boy lying in the bed. He had tubes up his nose and needles sticking in his arms. He looked so small and fragile. He was dying. I couldn't tell myself not to cry anymore. I fell to the ground sobbing. I heard Sonny walk over to me. He took me in his arms and held me. "Shhhh." I felt his tears fall on my hair. He stopped crying before me though.

"We can't go in until you're calmed down." He told me softly. I nodded. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I _need_ to go see him." I told Sonny. He nodded as we opened the door. I sat in the chair next to his bed while Sonny stood behind me. I ran my finger down Lukas's face and smiled. He didn't have a fever anymore. His little eyes flittered open. He looked so confused, which just made my eyes water more.

"Momma where is me?" He asked me in a low whisper. I stroked his tiny hand with my thumb. "You're in the hospital baby. You're sick but the doctors are gonna make you all better, I promise." I looked over at Sonny and he nodded. Lukas stretched out his arms, wanting me to hold him. "Baby, you have to stay in the bed." I whispered, my heart broke, I wanted to hold him too. He started to cry, I moved him over and laid in the bed with him. Sonny took the chair as Lukas fell asleep in my arms.

I played with his thick black hair. I'm sure me and Sonny were thinking the same thing. That if I had stayed in Italy none of this would've happened. The doctor walked in, signaling either me or Sonny to come get tested. "Why don't you go while he's asleep." Sonny suggested. I nodded and slowly separated myself from Lukas. Testing was no big deal, being a match was. I looked at one of the clocks, it was almost eleven at night, we couldn't call any of Sonny's kids. God they still didn't know about Lukas and they could lose him.

Sonny went to get tested when I got back to Lukas's room. I sat in the chair next to his bed and stroked his hand. He looked so small, curled in a little ball. My little baby boy and I could lose him. My tears started to flow again, I couldn't stop. They were silent tears, I looked toward the door as it creaked open. Sonny was back. He knelt in front of me and wiped a tear from my eye. "Sonny he's so tiny. I can't lose him, I can't." He grabbed my hands and kissed both. "We aren't, we're gonna fight for him. If he's as half as strong as you, he'll make it."

I shook my head, and wiped my tears away. "I'm not strong, I'm a coward. I took him away from you and you didn't even know I did, just because I was afraid." "Claudia, that was one of the smartest decisions of your life, our son was safe because of what you did." He stood up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me into an embrace, my tears soaked through his shirt. Epiphany walked in with a cot.

"I thought you two might want this." she said lying it down near Lukie's bed. "Thank you." Sonny whispered over my head. I caught her eyes and she smiled reassuringly, telling me that everything would be okay. "Sonny how are we gonna tell Kristina, Michael, and Morgan. I mean if we're not matches, they'll have to be tested." "I'll tell them tomorrow, they'll want to come see him anyway." I nodded.

I wiggled free of him and went to sit back in the chair. Sonny laid down on the cot. "You gonna come lay down?" Sonny asked me. I shock my head. "It's to far away from him." I explained. He walked over and kissed me. "Night." He whispered. "Night."

I laid my chin down on Lukie's bed. I'd take on this disease for him if I could, but it didn't seen to be happening like that. I'd die for my baby, I only thought I'd ever have to protect him from the mob. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined this. Soon enough I cried myself to sleep.

_Dream:_

_I looked around, it was dreary and raining. The fog was thick and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. The fog instantly cleared and I found out I was in a cemetery. I didn't see anyone around all I saw was the tiny gravestone in front of me. It read: __Lukas Michael Corinthos. Forever in our hearts. June 22, 2010-June 15, 2014.__ I broke down crying, arms wrapped around me. Sonny's arms. "He just couldn't hold on any longer." Sonny told me._

I jolted awake, the monitors beeping around me. In the dream he hadn't lasted even a year before this disease killed him. That wouldn't happen I wouldn't let that happen. I moved some of his hair from his face. My beautiful baby boy wouldn't die.

I wouldn't let him die, I wouldn't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys sorry about not updating in forever. My muse wasn't happy with me so he didn't want to work. This is just the beginning to all their problems. So be on the lookout for updates. Please R&R!!

Taylor


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sonny's POV:**_

I thought the morning after Morgan was born was bad, Carly being in a coma because I shot her. But waking up knowing that your son was dying and you couldn't do a damn thing about it was worse. "Claudia, are you awake?" I asked. I saw her head move up and down. That was a yes. I got up and put my hand on her shoulder. She shuttered a little bit and let out a cry. I rubbed her shoulder. She pointed at his forehead where a bunch of little bruises were.

"I did that by barely touching him, I was brushing the hair out of his face." She turned to look at him. "He's getting worse." She cried. I took her wrist and pulled her from the chair, out of the room. She looked at me stunned. "Wha….What are you doing?" She asked flustered. "You can not be like that in front of him. You have always been strong in front of him, you can't stop now."

Her face hardened, her eyes void of any emotion. She nodded her head and smiled. "Okay, will you find Dr. White? I need to know now if either of us is a match." She asked. "Of course." She turned to go back inside Lukie's room. I grabbed her wrist. "Claudia, I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." She walked slowly back into Lukas' room**.**

I turned and went to find the doctor. I hoped to God that one of us were matches. If we weren't I would have to tell all my kids a secret I had been keeping for a very long time now: that Lukas was in fact their brother**.**

_**Claudia's POV:**_

I walked slowly back into his room, he still looked so little and frail. I went and sat on his bed, putting his little hand in mine. "You little boy are causing more problems than I ever thought you were going to be." I whispered. His little eyes fluttered open, tears almost came when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. He started to pout. "Mommy it hurtsssss." I pushed some hair from his face.

"It's okay baby, it's all going to be okay." He outstretched his arms toward me. I maneuvered around all the little cords and wires and put him in my arms. "Momma make it stop pwease." "Shhh, baby boy do you wanna hear a story." I asked trying to take his mind somewhere else. "Swure." He nuzzled his neck into me.

"Okay so once upon a time there was this scared princess. The king was so mean to her and didn't like her very much. He even had tried to hurt her a few times. Then the king came up with a horrible plot to get his princess and a peasant to marry. The king would give the peasant everything including the kingdom. Against the peasant's judgment and the princess' common sense," I paused and laughed at that. "they got married. At first the new king and queen didn't like each other very much. But when they started to get to know each other they fell in love. The end."

I looked down in my arms to my little son, he was fast asleep again. I laid him back down and put the cover overtop of him. I paced around the room waiting for Sonny to get back to tell me whether or not we were matches. I mean we were Lukas's parents w had to be. We had to be able to save our son, we just had to.

No way in the world could I deal with losing him.

_**Sonny's POV:**_

She had muttered those words to me so freely.** _Neither of you are matches. I'm so sorry, but you'll have to find another relative._ **I almost broke, I swear. But the picture of my son healthy and happy and playing on his little train, it pushed me to find a match. The only thing that held me back was Claudia's face when I would tell her that we weren't gonna be the ones to save our son. I had to call Carly and Alexis, though. Carly first she would be the easiest.

"Hey Carly." _"Sonny is that you?" _"Yeah it is. Look I need you to bring Morgan down to the pediatrics floor of the hospital like now, please." _"Why?"_ Why did Carly have to be difficult right now. "Because Lukas has Leukemia and neither me or Claudia are matches. Morgan has to get tested and I have to tell him and Michael that Lukas is their brother." _"God Sonny! You haven't told them yet?! You had to wait until he's almost dead!" _"Look Carly I can't have you yelling right now. Just bring my sons here now." I hung up the phone.

Now Alexis. She would be difficult, I didn't know what day it was. If it was a school day it wouldn't work. I didn't care I needed Kristina here now. They had to be a match one of them had to be.

"Alexis?" _"Sonny, that you? What do you want?" _"Yeah it's me. Look I need Kristina to come to the pediatrics floor of the hospital now." _"Why?" _"Because her brother has leukemia and she has to be a match!" _"Sonny it's a school day, I don't think-" _"Alexis she will resent you for the rest of her life if she doesn't get a chance to save her baby brother." _"Fine, we'll be there in a few." _I shut the phone. I had to get back to my wife.

I looked into the window of his room. Claudia was pacing rapidly around the room. I had to get in there before she had a panic attack or something. When I opened the door her head immediately snapped in my direction. She read my face and my eyes. "We're not matches, are we? We're not going to be able to save him?" She didn't cry but it sure looked like she was going to. "I'm sorry, but I called Alexis and Carly and they're bringing the kids."

She nodded and looked towards the bed where our son was sleeping. I wiped some hair from her face. "He's gonna be okay, I promised to protect you and him." "Yeah he's gonna be fine. I know that, I've always none that. He was a fighter since before he was born, he's gonna survive." She told me. Our heads looked toward the doors as Carly, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Alexis opened it. "I'm gonna take the kids to a conference room and explain." I whispered into her ear. She nodded as I took the kids and had them follow me.

_**Claudia's POV:**_

I stood in the room with Alexis and Carly. "Come here Claudia." Carly said, walking up to me with open arms. I let her give me a hug. Hoping that maybe it would makes me feel better, it had the opposite effect though. "All the bruises and he sleeps so much. He's so sick Carly and I can't do a damn thing to stop it." "Hey, shh don't do this to yourself. Things like this happen, the parents have to be strong though and by your tearless face that's exactly what you're doing." I smiled at that comment.

Alexis was kind of creeping me out by just standing in the back of the room. "Kristina was sick like this too." Carly informed me. I went and sat by Lukas' bed, Carly and Alexis' hands on my shoulders.

_**Sonny's POV:**_

They all looked confused as I pulled them into the conference room. I held up my hand to silence them before they started to ask. "Lukas is your brother." I informed them, all their jaws practically hitting the floor. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kristina asked. "Yeah before he was dying dad." Michael chimed in. Morgan was quiet which worried me. I looked him straight in the face. "Morgan?"

"What can we do dad? How do we help him?" His lower lip quivered as he asked this. "You all can get a bone marrow test done to see if you're a match, if you are it could save his life." I explained. "Could? Dad you didn't tell us about our baby brother and now he only has a possibility of living." Kristina was almost in tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. I just need you to help your baby brother, please." They all agreed as the doctor came and got them.

Twenty minutes later they had all been tested and now we were waiting on the results. We decided to head back to the room and let them meet their little brother. When we got to the room Lukas was up and looked a lot more like his normal self. I knew it was just a phase and so did Claudia by that look on her face. The kids walked in the room and it went silent.

I stepped up. "Lukas you know all three of these people right?" He nodded his head. "Kristina, Michael, Mogan." He said pointing to each of them. I pulled them over with me and sat on his bed. "Well they're your brothers and sister. They got tested to see if they can give the magical medicine that'll save your life." He looked up at them. "Thank you." All three smiled and them went on talking with him as I went and joined the huddle of Claudia, Carly and Alexis.

"How long will it take to know?" Claudia asked immediately. "Few more minutes she put a rush on it. Claudia nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's gonna be okay Claws." Carly told her. "I know I'd just like to finally have the proof in my hands." The whole room grew silent as Dr. White walked in the room. Kristina stayed back with Lukas as the rest of us circled her, hoping for good news.

"None of the children were a match, sadly. You either need to find more family or have me put his name on the world wide donor list." She informed us. Johnny was away on a business trip and was unreachable, he wasn't an option right now. "Put his name on the list." I commanded. "Okay but first I have to tell you the risks, with this-" "Dr. White I'm sorry but I don't care about the damn risks. My son needs a match and he needs it now!" Claudia screamed. The doctor just nodded before leaving the room.

Lukas was upset by his mother's sudden scream so he was crying. She went to comfort him as the rest of us surrounded the bed. When Claudia had gotten him asleep she was still laying in the bed. Kristina was playing with his hair. "There's only one other option you know that right?" She said directly to me. I shook my head. "No way. We are not doing that." By now everyone knew who we were talking about.

"I will sell my soul to the devil for my son." She told me with this fierce look in her eyes saying she wasn't kidding.

* * *

So sorry about the long wait! Hope yall liked it. There's more coming. Hopefully sooner, rather than later. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taylor


	18. Chapter 18

_No one's POV:_

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had no other choice. This was his only chance with Johnny being out of contact. The doctor told them today that Lukas had about a week left before the cancer overtook him. She couldn't imagine her life without him, so once Kristina, Michael, and Morgan got there to be with Sonny she left. She knew what she was about to do could be exponentially dangerous. It was the only way and she had to keep telling herself that. She walked up to the warden and smiled.

"I'm here to see Anthony Zacchara." The warden looked at her like she was crazy, making Claudia smirk. She already knew she was crazy she didn't need anyone telling her.

"I'll lead you back to a visitation room, would you like me to tell Mr. Zacchara who he's about to see?" The warden asked her. She shook her head.

"Don't. Just tell him it's an………important matter. I'm in the mood for surprising him today." She hadn't laughed in a week, it would be nice to have one good chuckle, maybe. The warden nodded and left. Claudia paced, her son's life was riding on this moment. She turned when she heard the door opened. "Hi daddy." His chin was to the ground.

"Cl……Claudia?? I thought they said you were dead. Wha? How?" He stumbled. She sat in the chair across from him and looked him straight in the eyes**.**

"I faked my death, old man. Of all the people, I thought you would've figured that out. Anyway this is more of I need your help." She finally got to her point.

"You need my help!?" He cackled. "What is it that you need my darling daughter, because you know I will do anything. Who do you need daddy to kill? How'd you get in trouble now? Huh Claudia? Back to your old ways already, always needed your daddy's help." He taunted. Before he could see it coming his cheek throbbed. She had smacked him straight across the face.

"Will you please shut up old man!? Look my son had leukemia and me and Sonny need you to get tested to see if you're a bone marrow match." Anthony almost looked appalled.

"You got yourself knocked up and that's why you ran. You and Sonny, so what you're together again. What a cute little family, but obviously this had been a little dent in your road. What's my grandson's name?" Anthony pried.

"Lukas Michael Corinthos. Will you help him, dad, please." Claudia begged._**She's resolved to begging, she must be desperate. This is the perfect time to strike. I'll save little Anthony Junior and then me and him will be a happy little family.** _Anthony thought to himself.

"What would you do to save, Lukas?" _**He's playing games now. Lukas doesn't have time for games, he just doesn't.** _Claudia thought.

"Anything, I'd give anything. Just agree to get tested please." She didn't know what else she could say.

"I'll get tested, but if I'm a match and save Lukas, you give up all rights to him and hand him over to me." Claudia looked as if he had slapped her across the face. "It's that or he dies Claudia, which would you rather have?" She didn't know what to do. She had to focus on Lukas and focusing on Lukas meant finding him a match and saving him. She'd find a way around Anthony later.

"Fine. I'll get the hospital to transfer you over today and you'll be immediately tested." Claudia seethed before walking out the door. She felt like she needed to collapse, but she couldn't; she had to get back to her family at the hospital. She looked into the room at Anthony, rolled her eyes, and then left the prison to get back to the hospital.

* * *

_What happened at the hospital at this time:_

Sonny watched as Morgan played with Lukas, who was feeling better today. Sonny knew it was a phase and soon his son would be in even more pain then before. He hoped Claudia was okay by herself, they couldn't both go and leave Lukas alone. Sonny just couldn't imagine what was taking so long.

"Daddy!" Lukas called, 'causing all four other people in the room to smile. Sonny walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed that Michael, Morgan, and Kristina were sitting on.

"Yes, little prince what do you need."

"Little prince?" Kristina asked. "This kid is anything but a prince. Right Lukie?"

"I's a knight! With the horwse and ewerything." Lukas exclaimed. Sonny loved to watch all his children interact, it was extremely cute. "Mogan?!" He exclaimed again.

"What Lukas?" Morgan asked looking his baby brother directly in the eye.

"Will you go to my house and chwch on my train. It might miss me." Morgan, and Michael busted out laughing, causing Lukas to look utterly confused. He looked at Kristina for an explanation.

"Lukas they are laughing, because they can be immature and because you are extremely cute and funny. They just can't handle it." Kristina explained. Lukas nodded and then looked around the room. He started to cry.

"Daddy where's mommy!??" He screamed. Kristina and Michael looked at each other, they had been hoping that Lukas wouldn't realize that their step-mom wasn't here.

"Your mom went out for a bit, she'll be back soon." Sonny tried to calm his son, which seemed only Claudia could do. Lukas slammed his hands on the bed a few times.

"I want mommy back now!" The little prince was coming out of him. Kristina moved Michael and Morgan off the bed and held on to her baby brother like she had seen Claudia do so many times before. Soon enough Lukas was sucking his thumb and was fast asleep. She then extracted herself from him.

"How'd you know to do that?" Michael whispered when they gathered on the other side of the room.

"Claudia's done it a lot since we've been here, I figured I'd give it a go and see if it worked." Krissy explained.

"Well it did, good job Kristina." Sonny praised his only daughter. Morgan then pulled out a pack of playing cards.

"Anyone wanna play a game?" They all nodded and started to play.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Claudia leaned on the wall that faced Lukas' door. She couldn't go in just yet and tell Sonny that she had sold their son for his life. The life that he deserved, the life that she needed him to have. She broke and started to cry, she even fell to the ground. The burden of her son's soul weighed heavy on her. Then Carly rounded the corner. She got right down to Claudia's level.

"You okay?" She asked putting a hand on Claudia's knee. Claudia shook her head profusely.

"I……I so…….sold my son's……..soul." Claudia blurted out, she couldn't take it anymore. Carly gathered the now broken woman in her arms, surprising Claudia, but not enough for her to pull away.

"What do you? You have to explain. What did your father say to you?" Claudia sniffled.

"If he's a match and saves Lukas'…..life, I have to give away all my rights to Lukas and hand him over to my father. So he made me chose between my son and my son's health. What was I supposed to do?!" Claudia put her head in her knees.

"Claudia you did the right thing. Lukas is your main focus right now, his health has to be first priority. When is your father being transported?" She asked.

"Thirty minutes. You should get the kids out of here." Claudia suggested, knowing the fear her father initiated in most people.

"When he comes to the room. I'm not taking those kids from their baby brother until absolutely necessary." Carly stood strong on her on ground. Claudia at this point had stopped crying and was having a very nice conversation with a woman that before this couldn't stand her.

"Do the kids have hope that he's gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Michael and Kristina defiantly do, I mean Kristina knows you can come back from that sort of thing, but Morgan is another story. He just already loves Lukas so much and his little heart can't bare the possibility to lose him." Claudia nodded knowing that exact feeling.

"I need to get in there. Come with me please?" Claudia was reverting to begging again, it was the only thing she could do. Beg for her son not to die, beg for someone to save him, for someone to be a match. Carly nodded, helping her off the ground and then following Claudia into Lukas' room. Lukas sat up as soon as he saw his mom.

"Momma!" Claudia felt her heart to drop a little. She ran to him and took him into her arms.

"Hi baby boy. How are you feeling?" She sat on his bedside as the rest just watched.

"Better. Am I gonna get the special medicine today?"

"Maybe, your grandpa Tony is coming to get tested and if he's a match you'll get the special medicine." Claudia explained to the four year old. He nodded, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Claudia walked over and literally collapsed in her husband's arms.

"You okay?" He asked, worried. She stood up and brushed her hair back with her hands. Then nodded.

"I think you may get very angry with me." Her lower lip quivered.

"Why Claudia? What could you have possibly done to make me mad?" Her eyes went down to the floor.

"The only way to get him tested was to agree if he could save Lukas that I would sign over all parental rights to him." Her tears dropped to the floor. Sonny shook his head at her.

"You're doing what you can to save him, I could never be mad at you for trying to save his life." A weight was lifted off of Claudia's chest. A nurse walked in the room.

"Your father had arrived and would like to see Lukas. What would you like me to do?" The young nurse was caught between two evils.

"Bring him in." Sonny commanded. Claudia looked directly at Carly and she knew that meant to get the kids out.

"Kids say goodbye, we're going to the cafeteria for awhile." They all went to softly kiss their baby brother on the head and then left. Claudia and Sonny went to sit by Lukas as Anthony walked into the room.

Anthony observed the little boy in front of him. Black hair, most of his daughter's features, but he had Sonny's nose. The kid didn't much look like an Anthony Junior, but he would have to do. He smiled lightly and walked over to the kid's bedside.

"Well one of you introduce me." He commanded. Claudia winced as she lightly tapped Lukas to wake up. He looked up at her with pain jetting through his dark pools.

"Momma." He lifted his arms up for her to hold him, instead she came and laid next to him. Sonny kept one hand on Claudia's shoulder as Lukas nestled into her abdomen.

"Lukas this is your grandpa Anthony." Anthony waved and smiled in Lukas' direction.

"Grandpa Anthony." Lukas repeated, as if to commit it to memory. A nurse came in and called Anthony out to be tested. Leaving Claudia, Sonny, and Lukas alone. None of them moved, they really couldn't there was something about this situation that didn't seem right. How could it be though? Claudia and Sonny could possibly have to give their child away.

* * *

Anthony hadn't come back for hours, probably waiting for the result with the doctors. He knew how un-liked he was in his grandson's room. When the door opened it held Dr. White and Anthony, who had a Cheshire grin on his face. Claudia and Sonny only knew this could mean one thing: he was a match. Claudia kissed Lukas on the head before exiting the room with Sonny.

"Mr. Zacchara is a match. I recommend treatment immediately." Dr. White told them.

"Fine. Do it." She said letting Dr. White leave. "Where are they? The papers I have to sign, dad." She asked, knowing soon she was going to break down and she didn't want Anthony to see that.

"I have them right here. All you have to do is sign them and your son's life is saved." He waved the papers in front of her face, taunting her profusely. She ripped them from his hands. Sonny held her other hand.

"Just tell me where to sign." She said through gritted teeth. Anthony pointed out the places as she located a pen.

Once she signed these her son wasn't her son anymore. She wouldn't get to hold him or tell him stories. He wouldn't understand where she went, he was too little. She hated that she had to do this, but without this he wouldn't survive.

There was no other option.

"CLAUDIA WAIT!!!!"

* * *

Haha another dun…dun….dunn moment for you. Who's the voice? Is Claudia really going to have to sign over her son? I'm glad you guys are putting this story in your favorites and getting alerts, but if you want another chapter I need you to review. So please do so. Hope you liked the chapter!

Taylor


	19. Chapter 19

No One's POV:

"CLAUDIA WAIT!!!!!" Johnny yelled running down the long hospital corridor, Olivia followed close behind. Claudia felt a weight taken off of her, as if she could stand straighter, she felt lighter. A few tears slipped through her eyes, but not nearly as many as when she thought she was going to lose her son for good. The husband and wife finally reached Claudia and Sonny. "Don't sign anything." He told her, before her long, slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"You always know when I'm in the most trouble. Don't you?" She smiled, pulling away from him. "You're gonna get tested and you can save Lukas." She looked immediately at her father. "We're gonna let you go back to prison until we need you, if we will." Claudia smirked, before looking at a nurse, signaling to take him away.

"Could you please get Dr. White back here?" Sonny asked another nurse, then he shook Johnny's hand in a grateful manner. "How'd you know?"

"Well I got signal at the job site and saw all my messages. There were at least 10 from you and Claudia. Then Jason left me a few, then Olivia left me like fifteen. So I knew something was up." He turned to face Claudia. "Can I see him?" She looked into the room and nodded slowly.

"He's sleeping, but before you go get tested you can see him." She answered. They all started to go in before Claudia stopped Olivia. "You upset my son with your very presence, you're not going in there." Claudia told her, the sound of her voice rising as she went.

"Claudia." Sonny begged with his voice for her to back down and pick her battles a little bit better. Neither women were backing down, Claudia needed a fight other than the fight she had been dealing with: leukemia.

"No, Sonny, I'm not going to have Lukas upset. Not now." Olivia could've sworn she heard weakness in Claudia's voice, which surprised her a bit. Claudia's voice had never sounded like that whenever she was in the room.

"You think him hearing his mother having a fight is going to help that." Sonny responded. She instantly recoiled herself and transferred her attention over to Johnny and Lukas. They all noticed how upset Johnny looked.

"He looks so tiny, I've never………seen him like this." Claudia put her hand on his shoulder, finding some strength in him.

"He's gonna be okay though, because you're here. John, you're going to save him." He smiled at her slightly. Lukas' tiny eyes opened.

"Unca Johnny?!" He asked excitedly. Making all of the people in the room laugh. "Momma special medicine?" Lukas asked referring to the bone marrow match.

"Uncle Johnny is going to get tested and then you'll probably get the special medicine." Claudia's eyes flickered to the door to see Dr. White. "Johnny." He looked up and nodded following the doctor (to the relief of Claudia Olivia left too). Lukas started bouncing on the bed. "What in the world, little prince?!" Claudia asked tickling his stomach.

"Claudia careful." Sonny warned. She stuck her tongue out at him for ruining their fun time. "Lukas are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, but where are Michael, Mogan, and Krissy?" Lukas pouted.

"Well see Lukas, when you get a little bit older, you'll have to go to this place called school. It's a really horrible place but me and daddy will have to make you go and that's where your siblings are right now."

"What was one of the things you told me about our first marriage?" Sonny asked her. "You said and I quote, 'You could make it sound a little less painful than a root canal.'"

"What does this have to do with me talking about-" She stopped herself right there. "Oh, gotcha. I am not going to tell him it's all flowers and butterflies, either. I'm not sugarcoating it."

"Mommy what's sugarcoating?" He tilted his head for dramatic effect.

"It's when people make things out to be better than they are." He nodded his head, before yawning. "Lukas why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. You'll need it for when you get your special medicine."

"Mommy will they put it in this thing?" Lukas asked, pulling down his hospital gown, exposing a port. Claudia and Sonny exchanged glances, neither knew that the hospital had put that in their son.

"Probably baby. Get some rest." She pulled the covers up to fully cover his body, then she stared at Sonny.

"When did they put that in him?" She whispered. "I don't remember them putting that in him." She was officially annoyed at the fact that Dr. White had not told them everything she was doing_._

"We'll go see her when Johnny and Olivia get back, that way Lukas won't be alone. Calm down, everything's going to be okay." He pulled his wife to him as he saw her resolve completely crumble. Just as that happened Johnny and Olivia walked back into the room. She pulled away and looked at her brother and whether she liked it or not her sister-in-law.

"Would you guys mind staying with Lukas for a little? Me and Sonny need to have a conversation with Dr. White."

"Yeah, go ahead. We'd be more than happy to watch him for a bit." They both nodded and Claudia hugged her brother before they left the room.

* * *

They sat in the uncomfortable chairs again. Waiting for the doctor come and give an explanation to why there was a port already in their son. Claudia just wanted her family to be okay again. Out of the hospital and back at home where they were all safe, happy, and healthy. She was so lost in her own thought, that when the door opened she jumped a bit.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. All these parents think their children have swine flu." She explained_. Stupid parents. I'd be happy if all my son had was the swine flu._ Claudia thought to herself.

"We just want to know why Lukas already has a port in him and he hasn't had chemo or the bone marrow yet." Claudia got right to the punch. Even in her weakened state she took no prisoners.

"Well I didn't really want to have to tell you this but we've been giving him chemo to try and get him a bit stronger for the bone marrow."

_Stronger? My son has to get stronger. God can't take him from me, he's all I have. _She thought, squeezing Sonny's hand.

"Is it working? What's happening to him?" Sonny asked with a great urgency in him.

"Things are not looking good from a medical point of view right now, Mr. Corinthos. Lukas is getting weaker, he's going in and out of consciousness quite frequently. The bone marrow at this point may not even save him, I'm sorry he just may not have the fight in him to survive this." Claudia stood up, releasing her hand from Sonny's.

"Don't say that about my son! He's fought for himself since the day he was born and he's not going to stop now!" She stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm going to go check on my wife." Sonny excused himself before following after his wife. He grabbed her wrist and held on. "Don't you walk away from me."

"Did you apologize for me?! For your childish wife's outburst. Bet you were embarrassed. Sonny, I can't lose him too." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What do you mean too? Who else have you lost?"

Sonny had been trying to put the pieces together for awhile. Why hadn't she been able to save the cord blood? Why had Lukas needed to be a survivor since the day he was born? He just wanted answers from his wife.

"He had a twin sister." She sniffled. "She was a stillborn, I named her after your mother. Lukas almost didn't make it. Something with an abruption, I don't even remember. I can't lose Lukas too." Sonny wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, you should've told me. It's all going to be okay." She broke free from his embrace, not wanting the comfort anymore.

"I'm going to go take a walk. Go back to Lukas and tell him I love him and will see him soon, okay? I just need you to do that one thing for me." She begged. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay, I will. Be back soon." They kissed one last time before walking in separate directions.

* * *

When he got back to the room, Lukas was still out cold. He stood outside the door for awhile and let a few tears slip from his eyes. He didn't want to lose his son either. He looked into the room from the window and watched the monitor. His pulse was low but there and the doctors weren't in there so Lukas must be okay. This was the first time he had felt alone without Claudia walking back into the room without her.

"Where's my sister?" Johnny asked immediately.

"We got some bad news, she went to take a walk. She asked to be alone." Johnny just nodded as the doctor walked in.

"I have the test results." She informed them.

* * *

She walked aimlessly through the park, thinking of all the times her and Lukas had come here. All the times their family had come here. She wanted to save her son so badly, but she didn't know a way how. All of her strength was going into him. What else could she do? Had something she did put this on Lukas? Bringing him back. Was this her punishment for keeping Lukas from his family? She didn't know, but she wanted to cry out to God and ask why. Just why had her son be put into this situation?

Her thoughts were weighing on her so heavily that she had no clue of her surroundings. Before she knew it a hand was to her mouth to cover her screams and a gun was at her side.

"You're going to come with me slowly and quietly. Making no noise or else I will have someone go and shot your son." Her kidnapper told her.

"My husband will protect my son." She shot right back.

"Not if I kill your husband too."

Tears ran down her face. Lukas needed her, heck Sonny needed her. Her kidnapper was too focused on leading her to see what she was doing. She pulled at her phone and typed on the keyboard.

"So are you going to reveal yourself?" She asked to cover the sound of her phone hitting the grass.

"Maybe later." He said in a sinister tone.

* * *

_Everything was blurry to him. Then it became clear and light. Things were so bright and gold. People were singing. And they sounded a lot better than when his mom sang to him. Three people walked toward him. One was a little girl and the two others were adults._

"_Hi Lukas. Do you remember me?" The little girl asked. He shook his head lightly. "Well we never met outside of the womb. I'm your sister Adela." _

"_Hi. Who are they?" He asked in a whisper._

"_Well that's," she pointed to the blonde, "is our Aunt Courtney." Lukas waved shyly. "And that's," She pointed to the older woman that looked similar to his mom, "Is our grandma Domenica." He waved again._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Lukie you're really close to dying you know that right?" Domenica asked._

"_No, mommy didn't tell me that."_

"_She never would, little brother. We're here to tell you to keep fighting for our parents." _

"_But I'm so tired and just want to sleep." Lukas whined._

"_Then grab our hands." All three people told him. He was so confused the only hand he ever held was his mom's._

* * *

"So am I a match or not doctor?" Johnny asked, looking at his sleeping nephew.

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry." The monitor at his point started to beep sporadically. "I need all of you to clear out! Now!" The doctor yelled.

"You need to find Claudia now." Johnny commanded Sonny. Who immediately pulled his cell phone out.

"Something's wrong she's not answering." Sonny said to a stunned Johnny and Olivia.

* * *

**Sorry for cliffhangers but got to leave you guys in suspense. Who took Claudia? Will Sonny find her? What's happening to Lukas? Tell me what you guys think. I strive off of reviews, so please R&R!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Hope is a scary thing, because at any minute it can be crushed and you wonder why you had it in the first place." -Anonymous _

**No one's POV:**

Johnny and Olivia ran down the corridor. Knowing he had to find Claudia to tell her that Lukas was probably dead made him apprehensive, but he knew he had to do it. Olivia grabbed his arm at the hospital doors and stopped him.

"What about Dante?"

"What do you mean, 'what about Dante'?" Johnny asked frustrated that she had stopped him.

"For the bone marrow, he could be a match, he is Sonny's son."

"Go get him, please. Tell him his baby brother needs him. Anything to get him here and tested. You can take the care, she's probably wandering around the park. Just go get him." Olivia disappeared going to the car.

Johnny ran to the park, hyperventilating by the time he got there. The park was too much ground to cover so he would focus on the parts she would go to. Where she took Lukas before he got sick. When he got onto one of the playgrounds, there her phone was lying on the ground. He ran to it and picked it up. He swore that his heart stopped as he read the message.

Pls help, being kidnapped

He started to try and follow the trail of dragged feet that she left. He didn't know what he was going to do if he lost both his nephew and his sister.

* * *

She pounded on his door. No answer. She had never been so angry at her son. She hadn't seen him since the truth came out, he said that he could never look at her again after she lied to him. She needed her son to open the door.

"Dante, open up! Your brother needs you!" The door swung open. He looked instantly worried.

"What happened? Is it Michael or Morgan?"

"Neither, your father has another child with Claudia Za-Corinthos. His name is Lukas and he has leukemia, which is slowly killing him. He's close, Dante, really close to death."

Dante seemed to take in this information pretty well. He already knew that Claudia was still alive and that she had a son. Dante grabbed his coat and led her back to the car.

"He needs the marrow and I'm going to give it to him."

* * *

_He was so confused, he had never met these people before, yet they said he was related to them. He knew he felt tired and weak and that his mommy and daddy felt the exact same way. He knew he was causing them that pain and he didn't like that. He looked at the faces of the people standing in front of him, he wanted mama to tell him what to do like she always did._

"_Grandma, what would mama say? Would she want me to leave?" He asked almost tearfully. He wanted someone to guide him through this._

"_No, Lukas, she wouldn't want you to go. Your mom, she loves you more than anything and my daughter has never been able to love a lot of things. Lukas, if you're tired and done with fighting then grab our hands. But if you want to go back to your mom, dad, and even your uncle Johnny go through that door."_

_He looked at the door, seriously. Even though he was young, he understood that this was life or death and there was no coming back._

"_I'm going back to mama and daddy." He told them proudly. Domenica and Aunt Courtney looked pleased with him, but Adela looked like she was ready to cry. "Sissy, what's wrong?"_

"_I wish I could've choose. Little brother, you make good care of our parents." He nodded and hugged his sister before heading toward the door._

* * *

Sonny stood at the door watching the doctor work to stabilize his son. His son. It was one thing when Michael was almost shot, Sonny then knew to put more guards on his kids. But he couldn't guard Lukas from cancer, it wasn't possible.

He let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding in when he heard the monitor stabilize and Lukas start to cry. Dr. White motioned for Sonny to come in and calm Lukas down.

"Lukie, it's alright. Daddy's here."

"Where's mommy?"

"She'll be back in a little, don't you worry. Just rest, son." Sonny told Lukas, brushing a piece of hair out of his face and holding his hand as he drifted back off to sleep. Soon, Dr. White was pulling at Sonny's sleeve, they held their own little conference at the other side of the room.

"Mr. Corinthos if we don't find-"

"I'm stopping you right there, doctor. If you don't have faith that my son is going to make it, I want another doctor. Someone who still has hope for Lukas."

"I'm not dismissing this case now, I will up Lukas' priority on the National Donor's List."

"Thank you, doctor." Sonny told her, glaring as she left the room. He understood why Claudia hated her so much. He looked out of the room window, hoping to see Claudia walk by. There was nothing, though. He turned his attention back on his sleeping son.

He finally let his tears fall, realizing he was losing hope just as well as the doctor.

* * *

When he took off his mask she soon found out that it was Ric, but it wasn't her Ric. The Ric she thought she had been in love with before Sonny. This Ric looked crazy, lost in some demented thought. She felt a little fear bubble inside of her. What was going through his head?

"Ric, why did you kidnap me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lukas isn't mine and I want a child with you, so we're getting out of Port Charles. When we get to where I want to be, we're going to create a child to replace Lukas."

"You sick bastard. Do you think Lukas is going to die? Because he isn't. My son is strong. Nothing could ever replace him."

"I will soon change your thinking on that Claudia, darling. Our family will make you forget all about Sonny and Lukas."

"Like hell." She said, reaching at the steering wheel and pulling it. The car completely swerved, rolling down a ditch. Claudia tried to stay awake, but there was blood and pain.

Soon everything went black.

* * *

Dante stared in on his father comforting his youngest brother. The brother no one had told him he had, the one that was close to death, the one that he may never be able to know. The little boy, Lukas, his mother had called him, looked so tiny and frail. Not the way a three, almost four year old should look. It was killing Dante on the inside. He felt Olivia's hand on his shoulder, he shrugged her off.

"You waited this long to tell me that my baby brother was dieing. He's practically dead, ma." Dante shook his head, trying to shake off the tears.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with me or your father. I was trying-"

"Trying to get a little boy killed.? Look I'm going to get tested, I will be back when I'm done. I don't want Sonny anywhere near me, though."

"Dante, he's going to want to thank you if you save Lukas' life. Why don't you just go see them now?"

"Lukas doesn't have that much time to waste if you can't tell. Just tell Sonny that I still want nothing to do with him."

"Detective Falconarie, the doctor is ready for you." A nurse called out. Dante nodded toward his mother before following the nurse.

Olivia looked into the room at her former lover, the father of her only son. She felt so horrible for him, but couldn't say anything to comfort him, because the feelings she once had for him were gone.

She couldn't imagine that the end of this would be good. Claudia and Sonny both had done horrible things and maybe this was their karmic retribution.

* * *

She smelt smoke as she opened her eyes. The car was smoking, but it didn't phase her. She got up, feeling a pain in her side, and started to GH. Leaving Ric alone, she didn't care what happened to him. What they had once shared was over, it was gone and buried. She was lucky that he had not gone out of Port Charles, she found the piers and started toward the hospital.

Soon the pain in her side was unbearable, she started to stumble every few seconds. She finally undid her jacket and saw why she was in so much pain. She had a large gash in her side, it was deep and bleeding heavily.

"Shit." She said to herself. Then she decided that as long as she kept her leather jacket closed, no one could tell. That's what she would do. Soon she started her journey back to hospital, running as hard as she could.

When she got there, she stood outside, trying to catch her breath. It was hard with all the blood she was losing but soon enough she wasn't hyperventilating and could walk into the hospital without anyone thinking something was wrong. She took the elevator, deciding not to tempt fate by taking the stairs. Olivia was standing outside of Lukas' room when she got there.

"How is he?" Claudia called out, walking slowly to the door to her son's room.

"Bad, we almost lost him when you were gone. Johnny is still trying to find you." Claudia stared at her, trying to decide on what to do next.

"Call my brother and get him back here. Lukas needs his uncle. Why aren't you with Johnny?"

"I went to get Dante, so he could get tested. He is Sonny's son, you know?" Claudia tried to hold back the scowl she so obviously wanted to show.

"Yes, I know. Look just get my brother back here, and tell the nurses and doctor to put a rush on those results." Claudia commanded. Olivia didn't know why, but she immediately had the urge to start a fight with the other woman.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Claudia got in her face.

"Since my son was diagnosed with leukemia and my brother told you to try and be as helpful as possible. Don't start a fight with me Olivia, because I will squash you like a bug." With that Claudia walked into her son's room. Sonny's head shot up with the sound of the door opening.

"Thank God you're okay." He told her, getting up to hug her. She tried to direct him away from her wound. "I don't know how much time he has left."

"He has years and years left. Dante is getting tested and soon Lukas is going to be better." She noted the look of apprehension on her husband's face. "What?"

"Claudia, we don't know if he's a match yet. You can't get your hopes up, because I can't see the same look of disappointment on your face again."

"Sonny, if I don't hope for Lukas to get better, if I don't have that hope in me that we're going to find a match. I will be crushed by grief, I'll go into a depression that no one will be able to get me out of. Because he has been my world since the day I found out he was inside of me and if I lose that, I lose all of my dreams and fears, and any feeling I have." Sonny grabbed onto her hand.

"Then don't give up, and hold onto my hope for me."

"I will, don't you worry, because he isn't leaving us. I have a feeling he's getting a little help from his older sister."

Sonny kissed the top of her head as they sat down near their son, watching the rising and falling of his chest. Both hoping that movement wouldn't stop.

* * *

Johnny walked down the corridor, and even though this was only the third or fourth time he had walked it, it felt as if he had walked it a thousand times already. It felt so long, finally he found himself in his wife's embrace.

"Where is she?" He asked as they released each other.

"In the room with her family. Dante texted me and said that the results should be ready soon. Hopefully the doctor will deliver some good news."

"God I hope so. If she loses Lukas, Sonny will lose her. She'll go insane with grief, I know my sister, that whole process will not be pretty."

"Don't think like that. Think about how happy they'll be when Lukas is okay and things can return to normal." She stopped talking as she saw Dante walking toward them.

"Do you know the results?" Johnny asked immediately. He frowned as his stepson shook his head 'no'.

"The doc should be up here soon. Look I wanna meet my brother, I don't care if he's asleep. I have to see him, ma." Olivia nodded.

"Claudia is not real found of me right now, so why don't you let John take you in there." Johnny opened the door quietly, Dante followed him in. Sonny looked up, but Claudia didn't move.

"Sis." Johnny called out, he almost immediately wished he had not. Her tear filled eyes told him a story that words could not describe. "Dante, got tested and we're waiting the results. He just wanted to meet Lukas."

Sonny nodded and moved out of the way so that Dante could have access to the small little boy lying on the bed. Dante stood there, wanting to hold his brother's hand, but not wanting to wake him, he didn't. Claudia sensed his apprehension, and understood. She finally moved away from her son's bedside and went to her husband's side.

"You can touch him, he doesn't wake up for anything theses days." Dante heard the sadness in her voice and looked at her solemnly. He sat down and took his little brother's hand. Lukas' skin was cold to the touch, but soon warmed since it was incased by Dante's hand. The whole room jumped as Dr. White walked in the room, for once with a smile on her face.

"Detective Falconarie is a match. We're going to get everything going, this includes Lukas being put into isolation while the marrow is transferred."

Claudia went and tearfully kissed her baby boy's head.

"Be good, baby. Mommy and daddy love you so much and we'll be by your side again as soon as possible. I love you so, so, so much."

Sonny was next to say goodbye.

"You're going into a little room that has no germies. Do you remember when we talked about them? The things that are making you sick are gonna be taken away. I love you, son."

Johnny just went and kissed his nephew's head. No goodbye was necessary, because he knew that Lukie would be back to his old self soon enough. Dante went and lightly kissed the boy's head, also not saying anything. The nurses came and wheeled Lukas to isolation. Soon all the adults were outside in the corridor, Claudia hugged Dante for a second.

"Thank you so much." She said tearfully.

"Wait to thank me when he's in your arms again. And the only way you have to do that is by letting me into his life."

"Of course. We're not going to keep you from him."

"Good." Dante answered. Claudia started to feel the pain in her side again. She tried to shake it off, but it wasn't going anywhere. Her jacket was almost wet from the blood underneath it. She soon felt light headed and everything looked blurry.

"Claud, you okay?" She heard Sonny ask her. She tried to answer but nothing came out of her mouth except for silence. Johnny and Sonny moved closer to her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Sorry that this update has taken so long. I hope yall liked it and will review. I will try to update as soon as my schedule allows.


	21. Chapter 21

**No one's POV:**

She had just collapsed in his arms. Johnny moved quickly to his sister's side; helping Sonny lower her to the ground. Olivia and Dante were kneeling down, as well, in a matter of seconds. Sonny removed his wife's leather jacket, in hopes that it would help the situation. The four pairs of eyes got bigger as Olivia put her hand over her mouth.

"One of you go get Robin!" Sonny commanded. Dante jumped to his feet to go get the doctor.

"Who the hell stabbed her?" Johnny asked, concern rising in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sonny said as he heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Robin.

"I need you three to move out of the way, now!" Sonny, Johnny, and Olivia got out of her way.

Robin put on her gloves and pulled Claudia's shirt up above her abdomen. Sonny turned away from the scene, as his wife's body flinched every time Robin went near the wound.

"Sonny, I need you to pick her up and get her on this gurney now, I may have to take her to surgery." Robin tried to mumble the last part as Sonny lifted Claudia's body onto the gurney. Johnny and Olivia stayed behind with Lukas while Sonny followed Robin. "You stay out here until I come back out." Robin commanded as she stepped into the room.

Sonny waited outside of the room restlessly, he just wanted Claudia to be okay and Lukas to be okay. He needed his family to be okay. He didn't get deeply into his thoughts as Robin walked back out of the room, a solemn look on her face.

"She doesn't need surgery, amazingly. But she's lost a lot of blood and she's gone into shock."

"What does that mean, Robin. Am I going to lose my wife?"

"There's no definite answer Sonny. She has an infection from whatever caused the wound and the blood loss takes time to replenish. She has fight in her, that's one thing I know about your wife. You can go in and sit with her, now. I'll update you on her status whenever I can."

Robin left as Sonny walked into Claudia's room. He cringed at how broken his wife looked. She was so pale and there was no expression on her face. He had never seen her like this and really didn't enjoy it at all. He took a seat next to her bedside and grabbed onto her limp hand.

"Who did this to you? I will find out Claudia and I'll kill the son of a bitch so quick he won't be able to beg for mercy."

* * *

Johnny and Olivia stood outside of Lukas' room, neither dared to talk, knowing this was life or death for the little boy. When Dr. White rounded the corned though, both of the adults knew either something had gone miraculously right or horribly wrong.

"That kid is amazing." She told them with a big smile on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked suspicious of why the doctor was so chipper.

"His red cells are growing back amazingly quick and the cancer is dying completely. Your nephew is better." Johnny was baffled, after all of this Lukas was going to be okay.

"When can we see him?"

"Soon, once the tests say the cancer is completely gone, he will be moved back to a regular room and then you may see him."

"Thank you, doctor." Johnny told her as she walked off. Johnny embraced his wife. "My nephew is going to be okay, Olivia. My nephew fought like Claudia said he would! I have to go tell Sonny, you stay with him." He said giddily. He ran down the corridors to get to the room his sister was moved to.

********

The mood changed instantly as Johnny walked into the room. He could tell his brother-in-law had been crying and as he looked at his sister's face he understood.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Whatever caused her wound, was rusty or something, I don't even know. She's gone into shock and has an infection. Robin doesn't know what's happening."

"Well, I need to tell you that your son is going to be okay. His red cells are coming back. Sonny the cancer is gone."

Sonny looked up in amazement.

"It's impossible. He was so sick, for so long-"

"It's possible Sonny as soon as the tests show that the cancer is gone, Lukas is going to be moved to a regular room. He's going to be okay."

Johnny smiled when he saw the famous Sonny Corinthos grin come out. Even though he did not like Sonny, he cared about his sister and nephew and that was enough for him.

"I'm going to go back. I'll come get you when he's moved to a regular room."

"Thanks Johnny." Sonny told him as he walked out of the room. Sonny squeezed Claudia's hand a little bit tighter.

"You told me he was going to be okay and you were right. Claudia, he needs his mom to fight too…"

_"We're so sorry. He was so young and didn't deserve this."_

_"It seems hard but it'll get easier."_

_"I promise we'll be there whenever you need us."_

_The voices clouded her head and she didn't know how to get them to stop. She knew they were talking about Lukas, but he couldn't die. He was all she had left. Id he left her, she wouldn't be a mom; she would just be the same old person who had no real place on this earth and was meant to just wonder. It was a nightmare. She had to wake up. Why couldn't she? Fight harder, she told herself._

Sonny jumped as his wife shot straight up in her hospital bed, grimacing as she did so.

"Sonny why does it hurt so bad?" She asked, hoping no one had told him about the big cut in her side.

"You were stabbed in the side. Just lay back down, I have important news to tell you."

"Lukas?"

"He's going to be okay. The cancer's gone." She felt the tears come to her eyes, she knew there was no way to stop it. She didn't have a choice but to let them fall.

"Our little boy is going to be okay. He's going to be okay." She sobbed as Sonny held her.

* * *

**Homecoming for the Corinthos Family(Two weeks later):**

Both Sonny and Claudia couldn't believe that they were bringing their son home today from his long battle with cancer. Lukas was sitting next to Claudia in the back seat of the limo. When Lukas saw his house he screamed bloody murder.

"Momma it's my house!"

"Yes, baby it is. Do you wanna go inside." He nodded his head as the limo stopped. Claudia unbuckled him from his car seat and opened the door. He ran to the front door and ran in the house when Max opened it.

"Mrs. C, Boss." Max addressed.

"Hey Max." Claudia smiled, pulling Sonny into the house with her. When they got into the living room they didn't know who was waiting for them.

"Surprise!" Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Molly, Carly, Sam, Jax, and Jason screamed. All of them except for Jax and Jason went and hugged Lukas, Claudia, and Sonny. Then the party started.

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

"I brought you a visitor." Sonny said in a whisper as he opened Claudia's hospital room door. She smiled when she saw her six year old, Lukas, enter the room. He jumped on her bed softly and gave her a hug.

"Hi, baby. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, momma. Where is she?" He asked just as the little girl in the bassinet beside Claudia's bed started to cry softly. Claudia picked her and Sonny's daughter up and showed Lukas his baby sister for the first time.

"She's so little." He stared in awe at her.

"Yes, she is, but that just means that even when she's bigger, you're going to still have to protect her. Do you think you can do that?"

"I know I can." Lukas smiled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, Sonny come help him." Sonny came over to his family and showed Lukas how to hold the new baby. Soon, Lukas had his baby sister in his arms.

"When are you going to come home, mommy?" Claudia moved some of his thick, black hair out of his face.

"Soon, honey. I promise."

*********

An hour later Lukas and his baby sister were fast asleep. Lukas in the chair and Anna in the bassinet. Sonny was trying to get his wife to get her much needed, and earned sleep.

"Sonny…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I came back, like extremely glad."

"I'm glad you are too. Without you. I don't even want to know what I'd do. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Well that's it guys. All of my stories are complete which means "I Can't Be There" will be coming out soon(at least by next weekend). Thank you all for reviewing and reading this and all of my other stories.


End file.
